De Caçador a Presa
by Ladies Cullen
Summary: Edward Mansen tinha uma vida como qualquer criança até que uma noite tudo mudou. Seus pais foram mortos na sua frente, e sua vida se transforma. Ao completar 18 anos e sair para o mundo, ele tem como único objetivo "encontrar o ser que cometeu tal atrocidade contra seus pais". ele vai descobrir que nem tudo é como imaginávamos, e que um dia é da caça e o outro é do Caçador.
1. Prologo

_**avisos: -Os personagens não são nossos (se fossem estaríamos vivendo em Paris), são da Stephanie Meyer (mulher de sorte);**_

-Pode conter cenas de sexo, consumo de drogas e bebidas alcoólicas, estupro, tortura e palavrões;

-A música inspiração da fic é Night of the Hunter, 30 Seconds to Mars - watch?v=0aSLS2GhyXA.

_**sinopse completa: **_

Edward Mansen tinha uma vida como qualquer criança até que uma noite tudo mudou. Seus pais foram mortos na sua frente, e sua vida se transforma totalmente.

Edward cresce em um orfanato, triste e com o amargor do crime cometido contra seus pais, além do fato de que ninguém acredita nele. Pois como acreditariam? Se seus pais foram mortos por seres que só deveriam existir na mente das pessoas.

No entanto Erick, que logo se torna seu amigo, o ajuda a descobrir que nem tudo é imaginário. E ao completar 18 anos e sair para o mundo, ele tem como único objetivo "encontrar o ser que cometeu tal atrocidade contra seus pais".

Mas ele vai descobrir que nem tudo é como imaginávamos, e que um dia é da caça e o outro é do Caçador.

_**Prólogo**_

Finalmente uma noite livre... Eu estava em um hotel barato de beira de estrada, como sempre. A vida de caçador não é fácil, mas eu não reclamo. Foi à vida que eu escolhi! Caçar esses seres da noite é meu único consolo.

Esses momentos em que estou só são os únicos momentos em que me permito vagar, e lembrar a noite mais terrível da minha vida.

_"Mais uma noite alegre e tranqüila, meus pais como sempre estavam sentados me ouvindo tocar piano". Meus pais Elizabeth e Edward Mansen formavam um casal lindo, mesmo tendo 11 anos, eu via e entendia o amor que um tinha pelo outro, e que os dois tinham por mim._

_Minha família não era rica, também não éramos pobres. Meu pai trabalhava no banco, minha mãe cuidava de mim e da casa. Não tínhamos empregados, nossa casa era modesta, mas éramos felizes._

_Eu tocava a Sonata ao Piano nº 16 de Mozart, meus pais apreciavam. Todas as noites era a mesma coisa, jantávamos e vínhamos para sala, meus pais no sofá e eu tocando. Não ouvimos nada, acredito que por causa do piano, mas eles chegaram como fantasmas, e sem que eu percebesse meus pais estavam inertes no sofá._

_Um homem extremamente pálido, alto e forte, com cabelos castanhos escuros, quase pretos me observava, a primeira vista ele parecia humano, mesmo com toda sua aparente força e palidez, porém seus olhos estavam em uma cor de vermelho vibrante, e de seus lábios escorriam filetes de sangue. O sangue dos meus pais. Eu senti medo, minhas mãos deixaram o piano se tornando inertes ao lado do meu corpo, meus olhos se arregalaram em susto e minha voz parecia presa em minha garganta. Eu estava em choque, não conseguia esboçar a menor reação._

_A criatura me lançou um olhar debochado e sorriu. Um sorriso perverso. Pensei que ele iria fazer comigo o mesmo que fez aos meus pais, mas ele apenas disse em uma voz tão melodiosa, quanto a que eu tocava há poucos minutos atrás "Pouparei sua vida em troca de seu silencio! Se você contar a alguém, eu saberei e voltarei!", e se foi tão rápido como chegou._

- Droga! – rosnei comigo mesmo, batendo o punho fechado na mesa de cabeceira. A partir daquele dia, minha vida virou de ponta cabeça. Durante anos eu não falava, absolutamente nada. Só odiava aquela criatura que acabou com a minha vida.

Fui levado a um orfanato para crianças, e lá encontrei outras crianças como eu, órfãs e que tinham passado por grandes traumas. Algumas eram loucas, outras não falavam assim como eu.

Foi lá que conheci, anos depois, o Erick. Ele tinha passado pelo mesmo tipo de trauma que eu, só que ele sabia o que tinha matado seus pais e sua irmã Jessica, foi ele quem me disse o nome daquela criatura, que até então fazia parte da minha imaginação.

Depois de saber sobre a criatura, ser caçador foi algo natural para mim. Afinal, eu não tinha nenhuma perspectiva para quando saísse do orfanato, além disso, eu tinha uma motivação. Devo confessar que é a motivação clássica, mas ainda assim uma motivação... Família. Erick me ensinou tudo o que precisava saber sobre aquela criatura e assim que deixei o orfanato aos 18 anos, comecei a caçá-lo.

Confesso que no inicio não foi fácil! Mas o que no inicio é fácil? Com o tempo e treinamento fui evoluindo. Caço sozinho, e há seis anos sou considerado o melhor do país. Os civis inocentes, não sabem da existência desse tipo de ser, que para eles só vivem em histórias de terror. O governo, nem imagina a quantidade de seres ilegais que convivem em seus domínios.

É melhor assim, claro! Se os civis ou o governo descobrirem, será o maior pandemônio! O verdadeiro caos! Por isso, tanto os caçadores, como as criaturas são discretas. O toque do meu celular me arrancou de meus pensamentos...

- Mansen falando! – É! Acho que essa noite não será tão livre assim!

**Notas:**

_Oi e aí gostaram do Prólogo? Espero que sim. Tem muitos mistérios a ser desvendados... vamos descobrir juntos e amar esse Caçador! Prazer em conhecer sou a Ladie Alice Cullen, se vc parou pra ler as notas não custa nada nos dizer o que achou do capitulo... bjs_

_Olá, olá galerinha! Sou a Ladie Rosalie Cullen, e estamos trazendo pra vocês uma pequena amostra da nossa mais nova criação, esse Caçador gato de morrer u.u Espero que vocês tenham gostado e que nos dêem sua opinião, amanhã estaremos de volta com o primeiro capitulo, vejo vocês depois. Kiss da Rose._

_Olá, bem vinda todas ao mundo De Caçador a Presa... Prólogo curtinho, mas apenas um vislumbre do nosso Caçador, amanhã sai o primeiro capitulo, mas agora, por favor nos dêem suas opiniões. _

_O que acharam desse primeiro vislumbre? O que esperam do nosso Caçador?_

_Bem é isso, e a propósito, me chamo Ladie Bella Cullen_

_;)_


	2. Capitulo um

Olá a todas!

Como prometido capitulo um, mas antes, queremos agradecer a: Michelle Garcia (que deixou nosso primeiro comentário); isauchoacullen; Caty Pattinson; AnaMK e a Djne Pattinson.

música do capitulo: Hurricane, 30 Seconds To Mars - . /30-seconds-to-mars/1-1030116/ 

**Capitulo um**

Há coisas que ocorrem em nossas vidas que causam mudanças gritantes e significativas, de tal magnitude que toda sua vida passa a ser regida por elas. Nem todos os seres humanos passam por esses momentos. Eu, infelizmente passei por um desses com a morte de meus pais. Mais isso é história para outro dia.

Nesse momento eu me encontro em uma das situações que foram desencadeados por coisas que aconteceram há muito tempo. Me encontro encurralado por dois vampiros, mas não pense que isso significa que estou em desvantagem. Esses seres asquerosos nem vão saber o que os atingiu, sorri internamente com esse pensamento.

Anos de treinamento com o Bobby, Charlie e Erick fizeram com que meus sentidos tornassem-se mais alertas do que a maioria dos seres humanos. Isso era algo que eu já possuía, eu sempre pude ler as pessoas, quase como se pudesse ler suas mentes. Pode até parecer algo extraordinário, mas é bem simples se você é um bom observador, a postura e expressão corporal tende a trai-los, e por isso eu poderia quase prever as ações dos meus adversários.

Vampiros são seres rápidos, e de inteligência apurada, porém posso afirmar que esses dois são muito novos para conseguirem se concentrar ao ponto de utilizarem suas habilidades. Essa é minha vantagem, além da sede de sangue que os deixa desesperados.

Percebi que o da esquerda estava em seu limite e que a qualquer segundo saltaria para o ataque. Pela distancia que estavam o combate corpo-a-corpo seria inevitável, por isso me preparei para puxar o sabre e decapitá-lo em um único golpe.

A da direita, porém não seria tão simples. Ela parecia ter um autocontrole melhor, ela me observava como se soubesse algo sobre mim ou como se buscasse algo em sua mente, sabia que não tínhamos nos encontrado, a final nenhum vampiro que me encontra sai vivo, talvez minha fama novamente me precedesse, ser bom no que faz às vezes tem o seu custo.

Não precisei esperar muito pelo ataque, o vampiro inquieto da esquerda um macho mediano, de cabelos loiros e olhos famintos pulou desvairado em minha direção. Não me escapou o fato da fêmea ter permanecido impassível apenas nos observando.

No momento em que os pés dele deixaram o chão, segurei o cabo do sabre em posição, não precisei esperar muito e ele já estava a minha frente com os dentes arreganhados. Com um movimento rápido passei a lamina do sabre em seu pescoço, sua cabeça ficou presa apenas por algumas veias e pele. Esse já era.

A fêmea, no entanto estava sorrindo sensualmente para mim, como se quisesse me devorar, mais não no sentido em que vampiros devoram pessoas, ela parecia estar sexualmente interessada em mim, foi então que percebi estar diante de uma succubus¹. Infelizmente pra ela, eu já havia encontrado outra como ela e aprendi minha lição de um modo bem difícil.

- Venha a mim! - chamou com a voz escorrendo sexo.

- Como quiser. - baixei o sabre e caminhei lentamente para ela, sem nunca desviar de seus olhos, o poder de uma succubus é quase como se você estivesse hipnotizado, a sedução e atração que elas exercem sobre sua presa e tão grande e forte que é difícil resistir. Porém, se você sabe a verdade e foi treinado para resistir, não é fácil, mas é possível.

Ela sorriu, eu retribuo. Essa não duraria muito mais. Se um recém-criado é fraco por ser desatento, uma succubus era ainda mais por se deixar levar pelos desejos.

Assim que cheguei a seu espaço pessoal, ela pôs as mãos em meus ombros e ficou nas pontas dos pés para me beijar. Certamente um erro. Quando seus lábios encostaram-se aos meus, silenciosamente subi o sabre e desferi o golpe mortal.

Trabalho feito, dei a noite por encerrada e segui para o Motel decadente que estava hospedado, no caminho porém poderia conseguir alguma companhia, afinal nem só de pão vive o homem, e nem só de caçadas vive um caçador. Sorri com a possibilidade de um corpo quente para a noite.

Segui com meu volvo² 1972 para a região onde os bares ficavam não sou homem de pagar por uma mulher, mas também não posso me prender a nenhuma, enfim sempre existem aquelas dispostas a uma boa transa, sem esperar uma aliança no outro dia.

Escolhi o primeiro bar com aparência de movimentado e estacionamento vigiado, não deixaria o meu bebê dando sopa.

A música barulhenta foi à primeira coisa que me atingiu, graças a Deus não eram aquelas batidas que as pessoas costumam chamar de música. Sou um homem de clássicos, o bom e velho jazz e claro rock old school, são definitivamente umas das melhores coisas inventadas. Sentei-me no bar e pedi um cowboy³.

Enquanto esperava minha bebida fiquei observando o lugar. Estava lotado, e as pessoas estavam distribuídas em mesas, não havia muitas na pista de dança.

- Pronto - disse o barman, quando virei o banco, avistei a minha presa da noite. Era uma loira petite.

- O que ela está bebendo? - questionei apontando com a cabeça em direção a ela.

- Martini. - respondeu seco.

- Sirva um, e diga que é por minha conta.

Ele fez o que mandei, enquanto eu a observava. Primeiro ela se espantou, depois um leve rubor coloriu suas maçãs, em seguida ela olhou em minha direção e sorriu, levantando a taça em um brinde. Pois é, definitivamente no papo.

~~~~~DCAP~~~~~

Antes de o sol nascer, abandonei o leito da bela petite, tenho de admitir sou um filho da puta de sorte. A noite foi maravilhosa, e serviu para aliviar as tensões do meu trabalho, se é que me entende?

Estava sorrindo brilhantemente, enquanto seguia para o meu carro, quando o celular toca.

- Droga! - na tela brilhou o nome "Charlie", infelizmente tinha de atender. - Sim, Chefe!

- Edward! - a voz dele era grave como sempre, porém trazia um leve tom de desespero, minha postura automaticamente mudou.

- O que posso fazer por você Charlie?

- Preciso que você venha a minha casa o mais rápido possível, abandone tudo o que estiver fazendo, e apenas venha. - aquilo me chocou - Preciso da sua ajuda. - e com aquilo ele desligou.

Não dei tempo a minha mente para se preocupar com as implicações de seu pedido, apenas entrei no carro e dirigi o mais rapidamente para Neshville, Arkansas, se não precisar fazer nenhuma parada e o transito nas cidades ajudar chegarei em menos de 9hrs de viajem.

O que seria tão grave para Charlie ter que falar pessoalmente? Isso era estranho de varias formas, a final, ele sempre passou minhas missões por telefone, muito raramente precisava me ver e definitivamente nunca na sua casa.

Isso me deixou ansioso, o nervosismo do que poderia estar acontecendo estava me corroendo. Pois algo me dizia que seja o que for inevitavelmente iria mudar a minha vida.

~~~~~DCAP~~~~~

Era fim de tarde quando passei pela entrada de Nashville e prossegui pela 371 em direção a casa de Charlie. Ele como qualquer caçador gosta de ter sua privacidade resguardada, alem disso, não seria seguro morar tão perto das pessoas da cidade se algum vampiro resolvesse atacar.

Não muito depois de passar a cidade, avistei a estrada de terra batida que me levaria ao meu destino, segui pelo caminho ladeado por uma mistura de árvores frondosas e pessegueiros. A poucos metros a vegetação tornou-se mais espaçada, se abrindo em uma clareira arborizada, e para o meu total espanto um jardim saído dos sonhos.

Um sobrado com uma imensa varanda me saldou, e sentado em uma cadeira de balanço estava Charlie. Em suas mãos uma xícara, e uma expressão cansada e angustiada.

- Edward! – cumprimentou-me, fazendo sinal para que me sentasse a seu lado. Se a algo que aprendi sobre Charlie é que ele não é homem de enrolar, se ele quer algo ele tem.

- Charlie! – retribui o cumprimento sentando a seu lado, e não me surpreendendo ao notar a xícara sobre a mesinha.

- Há quanto tempo nos conhecemos? – sua pergunta me pegou desprevenido, afinal uma das coisas que o fazia ser bom em nosso trabalho era ter uma memória de elefante, o homem poderia se lembrar de toda e qualquer merda.

- Três anos, desde que o Bobby te passou o comando. – Ele apenas balançou a mão com desdém.

- O que você sabe sobre a minha vida antes? – dizer que aquilo me surpreendeu seria um eufemismo, aquilo me chocou. Caçadores não são do tipo de pessoas que ficam trocando confidencias, não há espaço para essas coisas em nossas fodidas vidas, não há espaço para relacionamentos, é uma vida perigosa e solitária, ninguém quer arrastar outras pessoas para ela.

- Nada. – com a minha resposta, ele mudou de posição de forma que nossos olhos estavam trancados, nos seus vi dor e angustia, algo que costumava ver refletido nos meus próprios.

- Eu era o chefe de policia de Seattle, a vida era fácil. Minha esposa, Renée, minha filha e eu. Isabella, era a filha que todo pai sonha. – Choque atravessou minha mente, mas o reprimi, sentia que precisava prestar total atenção as palavras dele. - Ela e minha esposa eram muito unidas. Eu não estava tão presente, devido ao trabalho, mas tínhamos nossos momentos. Almoços nos domingos, jantares sempre a mesa, viagens em família e tudo mais. – à medida que ele falava vi varias emoções passarem em seu olhar, ele estava abrindo mais que suas memórias para mim – Quando Isabella fez 17 anos insisti que ela já estava grande o suficiente para ter um carro, e um pouco mais de independência, tanto ela como minha esposa negaram, mas eu insisti. Todo adolescente gosta de independência, minha Isabella, no entanto, gostava da proximidade com sua mãe, pois Renée todos os dias a pegava na escola e as duas faziam suas coisas – percebi que a historia começaria a se tornar nebulosa, por assim dizer, a partir dali – Elas concordaram, eventualmente, ao perceberem a importância que aquilo tinha para mim. Em meados de fevereiro, Isabella não voltou para casa. – ele engoliu em seco – Renée entrou em desespero, eu também é claro, fizemos tudo ao nosso alcance para encontrá-la, mas não havia rastros. Três meses depois, tanto a policia, como os investigadores contratados deram-na como oficialmente sem chances de ser encontrada. – sua voz era carregada de dor – não tinha pistas, ela simplesmente saiu da escola e sumiu até mesmo o carro desapareceu sem quaisquer vestígios. Naquela noite, Renée chorou e chorou, gritou em desespero, tive de chamar um medico e medicá-la. No dia seguinte ela estava apática, mas firme. Duas semanas depois a encontrei enforcada no quarto de Isabella. – a esse ponto seus olhos estavam marejados – jurei a minha mulher que encontraria minha filha, custasse o que custasse. Então abandonei tudo e dediquei-me a encontra-la eu mesmo. A primeira coisa que fiz foi entrar em contato com um amigo que contava histórias sobre seres sobrenaturais, que eu nunca quis acreditar, Billy foi minha ligação ao mundo sobrenatural, e me apresentou Bobby Singer que me ensinou tudo sobre caçadas. Através de Bobby, pude descobrir pistas que para todos eram imperceptíveis e passei a rastrear o clã vampiro que raptou minha filha. Estava próximo deles, mas há poucos dias perdi totalmente o rastro, por isso te chamei.

notas: ¹ succubus – vampiros fêmeas que seduzem seres humanos do sexo masculino;

² Foto do carro - . ;  
³ Cowboy – wiskey puro e sem gelo.

Ei! Ei! Como prometido monstrinhas aqui esta o primeiro capitulo do nosso caçador tudão, respondemos algumas perguntas, fizemos outras aparecer, tivemos uma pequena luta e vimos que a coisa e seria... Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e deixem a opinião de vocês sobre o que acharam. Kiss Lady Rosalie Cullen ;-)

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, aos poucos vcs vão descobrindo mais sobre o Caçador! Eu adoro a arrogância e o machismo dele rsrs ,deixem suas opiniões! Bjs da Lady Alice Cullen.

Olá! E então, o que acharam do primeiro capitulo de nosso Caçador? Muito mistério ai pela frente, eim? O que será que o Charlie sabe sobre o desaparecimento da Bella? O que será que ele quer que o nosso Caçador faça? Quero ouvi-las... Bjus, Lady Bella Cullen.


	3. Capitulo dois

_**avisos: -Os personagens não são nossos (se fossem estaríamos vivendo em Paris), são da Stephanie Meyer (mulher de sorte);**_

**_-Pode conter cenas de sexo, consumo de drogas e bebidas alcoólicas, estupro, tortura e palavrões;_**

_**Notas: Obrigada pelo comentário no capitulo anterior: Guest**_

_**Domingo é dia de Caçador... então... vamos ao capitulo...**_

**Capitulo dois**

Permanecemos em silencio, eu estava tentando encaixar na minha cabeça toda a história dele, e ao mesmo tempo pensando no que eu poderia fazer, ou o que ele poderia querer que eu fizesse. Pelo tempo era muito pouco provável que ela estivesse viva, ou humana. Não consigo imaginar o que traria mais dor a ele.

Perder a filha e esposa logo em seguida, não deve ser algo fácil de lidar. Homens são extremamente protetores acerca daqueles que ama, e perder duas pessoas amadas traz um sentimento de castração, devido à impotência de resolver ou evitar isso.

Esse sentimento é bem conhecido por mim, pois é o mesmo que tenho sobre as mortes dos meus pais, os "e se" ou "talvez" são tormentos constantes.

- Como posso ajudá-lo? – ele me lançou um olhar conhecedor, levantou-se, entrou na casa e após alguns instantes voltou com uma pasta fina de couro nas mãos.

- Preciso ter sua palavra de que nada do que está aqui será revelado, isso é algo muito perigoso e grande, de modo que ninguém pode saber do que se trata. – ele usou um tom solene e um tanto intimidador, imagino que era o mesmo que ele utilizava com seus homens no tempo de policial.

- Você tem a minha palavra Charlie, eu não vou revelar nada que contenha nesta pasta a ninguém. – tentei transmitir para ele a verdade de minhas palavras pelo meu olhar e tom de voz. Ele assentiu e me entregou a pasta.

Por mais que a curiosidade fosse imensa, me refreei e deixei a cautela assumir. Abri a pasta organizada por datas, notando que eram sobre desaparecimentos, o primeiro era da mesma época em que os meus pais morreram, e me surpreendi ao ver o nome da primeira vitima Jessica.

- Ela é a irmã do Erick?

- Sim. – fiz as contas mentais, mas precisava confirmar isso.

- Então esses seqüestros vêm ocorrendo há 14 anos?

- Suspeito que seja mais antigo, mas o primeiro desaparecimento que consegui juntar evidencias datam de 14 anos atrás.

Voltei minha atenção à pasta, analisando rapidamente cada caso, era alarmante e me fez questionar como as pessoas não tinham pegado as coincidências entre os casos. Claro, que eles estavam agindo em estados diferentes a cada seis meses, mas mesmo assim era um número grande de desaparecimentos sem explicação.

Algumas coisas nos casos me chamaram atenção, primeiro as idades que variavam entre 17 e 22, e o fato de não haver "explicações" aos desaparecimentos, fazendo a policia acreditar em "desaparecimento voluntario". Porem Charlie percebeu algo que os ligavam, quase imperceptíveis, mas estavam lá.

1. Todas as garotas eram estudantes, com inteligência acima da media,

2. Sumiram na ida ou na volta da escola ou faculdade,

3. Os veículos nunca foram encontrados,

4. Todas eram solteiras,

5. Os raptos variavam de estado, porem estavam todos entre 10 estados do país, Washington, Oregon, Idaho, Nevada, Montana, Califórnia, Utah, Wyoming, Arizona e Colorado;

6. E todos ocorrem nos meses de janeiro e agosto, em um período de 10 dias, sempre entre os dias 16 e 26.

Isso eram coisas a se observarem, principalmente que a cada cinco anos eles iniciavam um novo ciclo pelo mesmo estado, e sempre nas capitais. O ultimo tinha ocorrido no Arizona há quatro meses, então o próximo será provavelmente em Denver no Colorado, essa era minha melhor pista. Tinha dois meses para descobrir o dia exato e local.

Como se lesse minha mente Charlie falou. - Meu palpite é que eles vão agir do dia 25 ou 26, e que será uma aluna da Universidade de Denver. – aquilo me deixou com a pulga atrás das orelhas, aquele velho estava escondendo alguma coisa, e como se lesse minha mente, novamente, ele falou – Quando perdi a pista deles, foi a primeira vez que consegui capturar um do clã, e antes de morrer ele abriu o bico sobre algumas coisas. – ele estava sendo vago e retendo informações, não imaginei que ele poderia agir de outra forma. – Por hora é tudo, quando achar necessário te passo mais informações. – se fosse outra pessoa teria argumentado, mas sendo Charlie Swan, apenas assenti.

- Você descobriu onde é a base deles?

- Não com o vampiro que capturei, mas acredito que seja em Nova Orleans.

- Porque você acha que a base fica lá? – ele apenas levantou a sobrancelha.

- Ora Edward, você já esteve em Nova Orleans? – neguei – essa é a cidade que possui mais malucos nesse país, isso você sabe? – assenti os caçadores sempre reclamam de lá. – Tudo é festa, as pessoas não levam nada a serio, e têm toda a coisa sobrenatural, e as festas intermináveis. Além de, sempre ter alguém morto, desaparecido ou seqüestrado, você nunca pode saber se foi algum maluco, um vampiro, ou qualquer coisa. É quase tão ruim quanto Nova Iorque. – estremeci a Big Apple é realmente coisa de louco. – É obvio e movimentado de mais para alguém sequer cogitar que um clã de vampiros inteiro está operando a partir de lá. – ele realmente fez seu ponto.

- Ok, entendi. Mas acho que é melhor esperar o próximo ataque e segui-los até a base. Não acredito que um caçador zanzando por Nova Orleans passaria despercebido. – Charlie me olhou com cara de quem pergunta "_como você vai segui-los?_", sorri pra ele. – Eric. – disse já sacando o celular para fazer a chamada.

- Yorkie! – atendeu com um tom profissional, mas eu sabia melhor.

- Eric, é o Edward.

- Eddie meu bom. – rolei os olhos, ele nunca perderia essa mania, dois poderiam brincar, porém.

- Ik como vai? – sorri sabendo que ele odiava quem o chamava assim.

- Você sabe melhor que isso Mansen, e se quiser alguma coisa é bom parar por ai. – gargalhei alto, meu amigo nunca perderia o jeito.

- Ok Ik... – ouvi um rosnado e gargalhei novamente, assim que me acalmei, prossegui – preciso de um rastreador, daqueles que posso lançar com um dardo e a pessoa não percebe.

- Um Skin 746¹? – rolei os olhos. Ele pergunta como se eu soubesse.

- Pensei que você fosse o gênio! – disse sarcasticamente, odiava quando ele dava uma de sabichão.

- Calma _Eddie. _– disse enfatizando o apelido em tom de zombaria – quando você vem pegar? – pensei um pouco sobre isso. Precisaria de uma estratégia e de conhecer bem os casos para conseguir encontrar o local correto.

- Uma semana. – respondi e ele encerrou a chamada, era sempre assim.

- Você é uma caixinha de surpresas garoto. – Charlie comentou, com um brilho divertido em seus olhos. Charlie é um homem que não sorri, acredito que as tragédias de sua vida o deixaram assim.

A semana passou em um piscar de olhos, nós estávamos ansiosos pelo que estava por vir. Analisamos junto cada caso, montando um mural ordenado pelas datas, e notamos mais uma característica que ligava as vitimas, ambas eram mulheres petite entre 4'11" e no máximo 5'5".

Discutimos qual seria o melhor plano de ação, estudamos a área ao redor da Universidade de Denver, nosso palpite era que ele atrairia ou seguiria a vitima para os arredores do Observatory Park, descartamos a hipótese dele pegar estudantes diurnos, o que restava os que as aulas terminavam depois das 18 e as da noite. Conseguimos invadir, com a ajuda do Eric, o banco de dados da Universidade e levantar uma lista com o nome das estudantes que poderiam se encaixar no nosso perfil.

Após a semana parti em direção a Kansas City, Missouri, para encontrar o Eric. Ele deixou as caçadas há um ano, quando casou com a Josy. Agora ele é um respeitável técnico em informática de uma empresa no ramo tecnológico, mas ele continua criando dispositivos e equipamentos para facilitar as caçadas, ele é como o nosso Major Boothroyd².

Ele se tornou neurótico com a segurança da Josy, por isso ele tem uma arma com balas de prata e sabe atirar melhor que eu, uma... Incrustada de pedras preciosas. Além disso, o único caçador que tem contato direto com ele sou eu, os demais precisam enviar uma mensagem para um numero não rastreável, ele retorna e envia a encomenda pelo Fedex.

Eu o entendo perfeitamente, porque quando se perde todas as pessoas que se ama, você faz de tudo para não sofrer esse tipo de perda novamente. Por isso concordo com todas as exigências que ele faz para que eu possa vê-lo, inclusive trocar de carro assim que entro na cidade, carros escolhidos, verificados e estacionados em algum motel.

~~~~~~~~~DCAP~~~~~~~~~

Ao romper a aurora, cheguei a Kansas City, outra exigência do Ik. Realizei todo ritual, e segui para a Forest Avenue, onde o Eric vive[3]. Não pude evitar a pontada de ciúmes que sinto por ele ter saído dessa vida, e ter encontrado alguém que o ama independente de qualquer coisa. Mas logo o expulsei colocar qualquer pessoa a essa vida, ou a uma vida de medo não é saudável, assim é melhor estar feliz por ele e continuar com a minha vida.

Estacionei na entrada para carros, sorrindo ao observar a rua arborizada e cheia de risos de crianças. Aqui é um bom lugar para se viver.

Assim que sai do carro, quase fui ao chão com o impacto do corpo pequeno que me atingiu, automaticamente reconheci a sobrinha da Josy, a pequena Samantha, de quatro anos, que cismou que eu era seu namorado.

- Eddie, você demolou! – é daí que veio o apelido, mas não poderia fazer nada, no momento em que a vi no casamento do Eric ela me tinha enrolado no dedo mindinho.

- Ora, Samy a viagem foi longa! – a beijei nas bochechas rosadas e fiz cócegas em sua barriga.

- Tio... Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiik, tioooooooooo... – só ela pode o chamar assim – sauva a Samy... Sauva! – gritava se retorcendo nos meus braços. Olhei para cima, parando a brincadeira e me deparei com o sorriso de meu amigo e sua esposa.

- Bem vindo _Eddie!_ – revirei os olhos para ele. Era bom estar perto deles novamente.

* * *

¹Criação da minha mente®, esse rastreador não existe.

²Major Boothroyd o personagem que cria os dispositivos para o 007.

³Foto da casa do IK, é a marrom - albums/aa427/DaraVirginia/Fotos%20fics/casadoIK2_

**_Notas: uau... um mistério a ser desvendado, e então? Como acham que o Caçador vai lidar com isso? E agora o Erick vai aparecer um pouco, e nosso Caçador vai cair na estrada... Nos digam suas opiniões e o que acham que esse mistério é... Fantasminhas mostrem-se, sabemos que vcs estão ai... afinal, 14 pessoas leram o capitulo anterior e apenas 1 comentou... vamos lá pessoal, estamos ansiosas para ouvi-los... Bjus... Lady Bella Cullen_**

**_Olá gente,segundo capitulo postado...agora nosso caçador tem uma missão...e o Erik apareceu...eu gosto muito do humor dele...deixe a sua opinião, fantasminhas saiam do além, o caçador está de olho em vcs! Bjs da Lady Alice._**

**_Ai esta monstrinhas o segundo capitulo do nosso Caçador, espero que tenham gostado e que deixem a opinião de vocês sobre o que estão achando, ta bom, ta ruim, to gostando, to odiando, meninas casem comigo ou garotas vão se lascar vocês não sabem o que estão fazendo... "tudo bem que essas duas ultimas coisas não seriam legais kkkk" nos vemos nos comentários de vocês e no próximo capitulo... Kiss Lady Rosalie Cullen_**


	4. Chapter três

_**avisos: -Os personagens não são nossos (se fossem estaríamos vivendo em Paris), são da Stephanie Meyer (mulher de sorte);**_

**_-Pode conter cenas de sexo, consumo de drogas e bebidas alcoólicas, estupro, tortura e palavrões;_**

_**Notas: Domingo é dia de Caçador... então... vamos ao capitulo...**_

**Música do capitulo: Band of skulls – Friends ** watch?v=OV-yXnxQ0o0

**Capitulo três**

- Bom dia madrugadores! - respondi arrancando um sorriso das meninas e uma carranca do Ik. - qual é a do mal humorado? - questionei enquanto beijava a bochecha da Josy.

- Plantão duplo - isso explicava tudo, a Josy é enfermeira e os plantões são odiados pelo Ik.

- O tio Ik leclamou e leclamou - comentou a Samy fazendo todos sorrirem e o Eric grunir - ele palecia o muttley¹ - disse rindo.

- Eu não pareço um cão resmungão, e eu estou mal humorado porque o seu namorado ai - apontou para mim com falsa indignação - me pediu algo de ultima hora, você sabe que detesto isso. - me olhou diretamente, mas eu o conhecia bem demais para ver a mentira por trás de suas palavras.

- Eu ajudei o tio Ik no plojeto. - automaticamente tanto a minha cabeça como a da Josy se viraram para ele, que estava lançando um olhar indignado a pobre Samy.

- Ei - chamou a Josy - olhar. - disse apenas.

- Pequena traidora. – estava me segurando para não sorrir da expressão indignada dele. - Como vocês acham que eu sempre sei onde ela está?

- Quanto tempo?

- hum... Bem... É...

- Eric Yorke!

- Ih. – olhei a Samy que dava um olhar culpado e preocupado ao Eric – ela usa esse tom para bligar comigo. – eu sorri com a sua inocência infantil. - Tia é pala nossa segulhança, o tio só quel cuilda de nois, pala não acountece igual ma e pa!

Era impossível não reconhecer o tom preocupado e compreensivo da Samy, afinal seus pais foram mortos há um ano e meio por vampiros, que é a razão do Ik conhecer a Josy. Mas as palavras da Samy deixaram todos petrificados, era incrível o quanto ela era madura para sua idade.

- Você tem razão querida! - disse Josy limpando uma lagrima.

- Vamos ver como o dispositivo funciona. - falei para aliviar a tensão. A Samy sorriu, batendo palma entusiasmada.

Boa parte daquele dia foi gasto no "laboratório" do Ik testando, conhecendo e aprendendo a usar os dispositivos.

O resto do dia passei com a Samy, inclusive comparecendo a um chá com suas amiguinhas em que fui oficialmente apresentado como namorado. O Ik claro também foi incluído, e suas caretas ante os suspiros das meninas em minha direção tornaram tudo mais divertido. Passei a noite, tinha como obrigação nas minhas visitas colocar a Samy para dormir.

Depois voltei ao laboratório para pesquisar um pouco mais sobre os desaparecimentos. Não foi surpresa encontrar o Ik a minha espera.

- Desembucha Mansen, no que você se meteu dessa vez? – fiquei a observá-lo sem nada dizer, eu não poderia dizer nada ele por dois motivos, um era a promessa ao Charlie, e outra era porque o desaparecimento de sua irmã estava diretamente ligado a esse caso, e eu não faria nada para abalar a vida dele – olha, eu entendo se for algo privado, mas você é meu irmão e eu me preocupo com você, então quando você achar que deve me falar, estarei aqui, ok? – suas palavras me surpreenderam.

- Eu sei. Obrigado! - disse um tanto emocionado.

- Agora, vamos acabar com o coração para coração e tentar ajudá-lo. O que você precisa de mim? - sorri para o meu amigo perspicaz.

- Desaparecimentos de jovens mulheres. – ele me lançou o olhar "que diabos!" e eu devolvi com o "deixe estar, na hora certa", ele assentiu e se voltou para o computador.

- Você tem uma área especifica a pesquisar, ou é uma área abrangente, como por exemplo, em todo o mundo? – perguntou sarcástico, relevei.

- Eu tenho uma lista dos estados. – ele ficou me olhando como se esperasse algo. – O que?

- Nada, apenas esperando. – disse ele com um falso ar paciência. Eu comecei a sorrir de sua expressão, e ele me acompanhou o que me encheu com uma sensação de saudade dos tempos em que trabalhávamos juntos. – Eu senti a sua falta Eddie.

- E eu senti a sua Ik.

**_~~~~~~DCAP~~~~~~~_**

Sai da casa de Eric logo após o jantar, perdi a briga, afinal não se pode discutir com três teimosos. Josy disse que era impossível eu fazer uma desfeita dessas e a pequena Samy estava tão feliz me exibindo para suas amiguinhas, que não pude resistir.

Agora, estava em meu caminho de volta quando as palavras de Ik me voltaram "_Como acha que eu sempre sei onde ela esta?". _Acelerei o carro, mesmo sem as instruções que o Ik me deu, eu era capaz de chegar ao local. Segui pelas ruas tranquilas até chegar à parte obscura da cidade, onde os galpões abandonados eram os esconderijos perfeitos para gangues que controlavam o tráfico de drogas, e claro, que onde tinham drogas estavam os bêbados, drogados e prostitutas.

Aprendi há algum tempo, que existem dois tipos de vampiros: 1. Os que devem ser mortos e; 2. Os que devem ser usados. Esse que estava procurando era do tipo dois era um vampiro que em sua vida humana era tão viciado em drogas que quando passou a ser imortal não conseguiu abandonar o vicio, no entanto ele era um excelente informante. Sorri com o pensamento, e fui em direção, ao galpão 4, onde sabia que o encontraria, e só sairia de lá quando soubesse o que precisava.

Parei nos fundos do galpão, não tão abandonado, e entrei com meu Bastão de prata em mãos, cortesia do Eric, ser pego de surpresa não é uma coisa boa.

- Willian! Willian! Ora vamos! Não tente me fazer de bobo, isso nunca funciona. – minha voz ecoou por todo galpão.

- Que surpresa! – me saudou o vampiro com cara de assustado – eu não esperava você por aqui. – ele estava nervoso, isso era certo, olhava para os lados como se estivesse à espera de algo.

Willian, aos olhos de qualquer pessoa, não parecia um vampiro, seus olhos constantemente vermelhos o tornavam apenas mais um viciado em drogas, ele tinha a aparência magra e doentia, sempre olhando para os lados como se estivesse em algum tipo de neurose causada pelas substancias, ele ficava o tempo todo se coçando e passando as mãos pelo nariz em claro sinal de perturbação. E como se não bastasse isso ele também trouxe um grande defeito de sua vida humana, Willian era um verdadeiro X9, como eu disse tipo dois. Ele era um ótimo informante, e como o bom dependente que é também é medroso, às vezes ele até tenta dar uma de machão, mas sempre acaba abrindo o bico, e quase se borra. É engraçado na maioria das vezes.

- Ora Will, você sabe que eu sempre dou uma passada por aqui. Amigos, não abandonam amigos, e até onde eu sei, nós somos amigos, não é? – usei meu tom mais sarcástico e ameaçador, o que foi bom, porque sua postura vacilou. – Então chega de enrolação. O que você sabe sobre os desaparecimentos de estudantes que vêem ocorrendo nos últimos 14 anos? – ele iria mentir, eu percebi isso, o que já era um indicio de que ele sabia de algo.

- O que eu saberia sobre isso? – Disse olhando em volta.

- Will, Will tcs tcs tcs. Não tente me enrolar, não estou com tempo e muito menos paciência hoje. – disse usando o meu sorriso mais ameaçador, e notei como sutilmente sua postura desmoronou totalmente, ele era como uma casca acho que a melhor definição para ele é o Sméagol².

- Mas porque você acha que eu tenho algo a ver com isso, ou que eu saiba de alguma coisa? – disse ele com um leve tremor na voz, o que me fez ri descrente com sua tola tentativa, de negar algo que ambos sabíamos.

- Você e eu sabemos o grande X9 que você é. O quanto você gosta de levar vantagem nas coisas, além de sempre saber de tudo o que acontece no mundinho de vocês. – pausei para dar efeito, nunca desgrudando o olhar de seu rosto, aprendi essa lição, ele era traiçoeiro – Então vai ser do modo fácil ou do modo divertido? O que acha?

- Eu acho que você deve estar consumindo alguns dos meus produtos caçador, já disse que não sei de nada e mesmo que soubesse não diria, você não esta com essa bola toda. – disse ele, evidentemente não acreditando em nada do que saia de sua boca. Sorri, ou melhor, gargalhei.

- Parece que você se esqueceu da ultima vez? Vai ser do jeito divertido, então... – Ele apenas me deu as costas, achei melhor torturá-lo, antes de atacar de fato – Will – chamei e ele nada – me diga como vai o seu anelar? Ah! É eu o decepei da ultima vez, que pena estava pensando em te dar um anel. – Ele me olhou com ódio faiscando de seus olhos, e colocando a outra mão onde ficaria o seu dedo provavelmente lembrando-se do nosso ultimo encontro.

- Você deu sorte aquele dia caçador.

- Então venha ver se eu ainda estou com sorte.

William deu um falso sorriso esnobe e como era de se esperar fez um ataque direto. Eu já esperava por isso, conhecia o seu "estilo" peguei meu bastão fiz um giro de 360º e o acertei no ombro. Ele me lançou um olhar raivoso, e rosnou para mim, sorri internamente quanto mais raiva ele sentisse mais fácil seria pega-lo. Por mais forte que eu fosse, teria de evitar um contato tão próximo, onde ele pudesse usar os dentes. Ele se afastou novamente, acho que para ele estar distante também era uma vantagem, e veio correndo em minha direção, no ultimo segundo me abaixei fazendo com que ele passasse por cima de mim quase voando. Como eu disse fácil. Ele levantou e correu em minha direção novamente, me abaixei novamente lhe dando uma rasteira que o levou ao chão.

- Você está mais lento Will. Acho que essas coisas que você usa estão começando a atrapalhar seu desempenho – ele rosnou, levantando-se e vindo, porém um segundo depois mudou de idéia e correu em direção a uns tambores antigos de gasolina, os atirando em minha direção. Um deles me acertou me derrubando.

- E agora caçador quem está mais lento? – sorriu ele vindo lentamente em minha direção. – O que vai fazer? – Senti o cheiro da gasolina que vazava dos tambores, e senti o liquido quente escorrer de minha testa. Maravilha! Eu tinha um corte na cabeça.

Tentei me concentrar, mas o cheiro da gasolina e a dor na cabeça me deixaram momentaneamente tonto, o que não estava ajudando. Will deve ter sentido o cheiro do sangue, pois suas narinas inflaram e seus olhos ficaram negros, ele sibilou e veio em minha direção com os dentes à mostra, peguei o bastão e o acertei, porém não foi forte o suficiente para pará-lo e com um golpe ele me atirou para o outro lado do galpão, bati minhas costas em uma pilha de caixas e meu isqueiro caiu, era isso.

Peguei o isqueiro, ascendi e o joguei no rastro de gasolina, imediatamente todo o galpão estava em chamas, Will pulou na minha frente, rapidamente puxei meu sabre, ele me encarou e eu sustentei seu olhar, estávamos cercados pelas chamas.

¹Muttley é o cachorro que ajuda o Dick Vigarista tem aquela risadinha (não sei fazer) e resmunga quando está com raiva.  . /_XBdLk9I-ur8/S-wCDFJ2bBI/AAAAAAAAAJg/ik2iLIRrC_ 

²Personagem de O Senhor dos Anéis, aquele que surta por causa do anel, o seu "Precioso".

Notas: _Olá, e aí esse capitulo é um dos meus favoritos... A Sammy é uma coisa né... Temos tbm o Erick ele é a família do nosso caçador, os dois juntos ainda vão nos arrancar umas boas risadas... E a Josy hehe foi inspirada nessa que vos fala... Calma a Bella vai aparecer... Lady Alice se despedindo... Nos deixe suas opiniões e duvidas. Bjs_

_Ei ei monstrinhas tudo bom? E ai o que acharam do cap? Eu to super que isso jovem. Kkkk confesso que estou um pouco preocupada #le eu sussurando "ca pra nós a minha cunhada é meio doida" larari larara kkkkk espero que tenham gostado e estejam tão ansiosas quanto eu pelo próximo. Deixem seus comentários e nos add no face deixamos spoiller por la Kiss da Lady Rose_

_Oh My Gosh! Oh My Gosh! __UAU… Esse capitulo foi simplesmente… uau... tudo bem que sou suspeita a falar, mas ele foi fantástico... Nele conhecemos um lado do nosso Caçador, e também uma luta, que está me fazendo roer as unhas de ansiedade... Quero dizer que tenham paciência, a Bella vai aparecer no momento certo, e todas as respostas serão respondidas (redundante, não?). Mas enfim, comentem... e nos digam o que estão achando do Caçador. Bjus, Lady Bella._


	5. Chapter quatro

_****__avisos: -Os personagens não são nossos (se fossem estaríamos vivendo em Paris), são da Stephanie Meyer (mulher de sorte);_

**___-Pode conter cenas de sexo, consumo de drogas e bebidas alcoólicas, estupro, tortura e palavrões;_**

_****__Notas: Obrigada pelo comentário no capitulo anterior: Guest_

_****__Domingo é dia de Caçador... então... vamos ao capitulo..._

_Notas: Obrigada pelos comentários no capitulo anteriores, e obrigada a todos que leram o capitulo anterior... _

* * *

**Capitulo quatro**

– Mas... – ele disse espantado – O que é isso caçador? Medidas desesperadas?

– Situações drásticas pedem medidas desesperadas! E agora somos só nós dois, não tem como fugir, estamos no mesmo campo, com as mesmas armas, sua fraqueza algum dia talvez possa ser a minha.

Ele veio em minha direção e eu fui ao seu encontro, usei meus anos de prática a meu favor, me abaixei lhe dando outra rasteira e levantando de imediato parti para a ofensiva, ele também não demorou a levantar, e tentar desviar de meus golpes, mas não rápido o suficiente para fugir de todos. O calor provocado pelas chamas estava tão alto que parecia estar nos queimando a distância.

Usando minhas habilidades fui o encurralando para perto das chamas, ele encontrou uma brecha, subindo as escadas para um corredor que rodeava todo o galpão, eu o segui era isso o round final.

Vendo que lá também não teria saída, ele se virou em minha direção. – Suas ultimas palavras caçador?

– Você vai me contar tudo o que eu preciso. – afirmei confiante.

– Palavras erradas. – dizendo isso ele saltou parando bem em cima de mim, com o baque meu sabre escorregou, ficando na beirada, um tanto afastado de meu alcance. Will me segurava pelo pescoço forçando meu corpo para cima, foi então que senti minhas flechas, peguei uma e cravei em sua mão que estava em meu pescoço a fazendo queimar e virar pó, graças a sua ponta de prata.

– Ok, ok... Calma ai caçador! – exclamou nervoso – O que eu sei, é que estão sequestrando humanas há algum tempo para fazer um experimento.

– Que tipo de experimento? – aquilo era estranho, que tipo de experimentos vampiros poderiam estar fazendo com humanas?

– Não sei, pode ser qualquer coisa, mas elas são selecionadas. – aquilo soava estranho, selecionadas como?

– Como elas são selecionadas? – aquilo era definitivamente algo absurdo no meu dicionário.

– Eu não sei. Tudo o que sei ouvi de duas vampiras que passaram por aqui esta manhã. – aquilo me intrigou, porque elas dariam informações a ele? – não sei se você sabe caçador, mas alguns humanos apresentam poderes, e quando são transformados esses poderes se intensificam os fazendo ser bem valiosos. – eu não poderia crer em suas palavras. Soava como se os humanos fossem gado de um rebanho, e eles selecionavam aqueles que dariam mais leite, ou melhores bezerros.

– Você me está fazendo perder tempo, fala logo ou vou acabar com você. – o ameacei.

– Não, isso é serio, eu não sei de nada mais – disse desesperado, o olhei desconfiado. Provavelmente essas tais vampiras seriam minhas únicas pistas.

– Você sabe como encontrá-las? – questionei, enquanto as engrenagens em minha mente giravam sem parar, isso era muito Fudido.

– Elas disseram para seguir algo sobre Kevin Costner dançando com lobos, em... – ele fez uma pausa pensativo – 43,75, -102,5. Isso não faz sentido! – disse ele perdido em pensamentos.

– Elas não disseram nada mais? – perguntei confuso, aquilo não fazia sentido.

– Não, nada mais... – ele estava tão perdido em sua mente, que simplesmente falou sem prestar atenção em mim.

– Will. – exclamei, quando ele me olhou ainda em seu estupor, sorri e acrescentei – Foi bom trabalhar com você!

– O que? Não, não... – ele conseguiu gritar.

Com um golpe cortei sua cabeça e o joguei as chamas, logo aquele cheiro doce e enjoativo, junto com a fumaça roxa tomaram conta o lugar. Percebi que as labaredas estavam abalando as estruturas da escada, não deixando chances de voltar por onde eu vim, então avistei a corrente enorme presa a um guindaste. Subi em cima do corrimão e pulei na corrente a forçando para baixo. Desenrolei uma boa quantidade, tomei um impulso e passei pelas chamas pendurado na corrente, atravessei a janela caindo no chão e me cortando com os estilhaços. Percebi que o fogo tinha atraído vários curiosos para o local, por isso sai de lá o mais rápido e silenciosamente possível.

**_~~~~~~DCAP~~~~~~_**

As palavras do Willian me acompanharam enquanto seguia para o hotel, onde havia deixado meu carro. O que diabos era isso _"Kelvin Costner dançando com lobos?"_. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu descobrisse isso sozinho, e eu só conhecia uma pessoa capaz de decifrar isso...

– Já está com saudades Mansen? – a voz alegre do Ik me saudou.

– Você sabe Yorkie, me pergunto como a Josy consegue suportar você e seu amor reprimido por mim? – tentei transparecer na voz o máximo de inocência que meu humor poderia conseguir.

– O que aconteceu? – questionou em tom alarmado, pelo visto não consegui brincar.

– Eu encontrei O Informante. – disse meio inseguro.

– E... – pressionou, e eu bufei em resposta.

– Ele me passou uma informação, que eu não tenho certeza se devo verificar, temo que possa ser uma armadilha.

– Ok. – disse pausadamente – o que foi isso? – estava inseguro se falar para ele seria o melhor caminho a seguir. – Anda Edward, se você não me falar não tenho como te ajudar.

– Tudo bem – soltei o ar devagar – mas de antemão já aviso que não acredito muito no que ele falou ok? – agora ele bufou – Ele falou que os vampiros estão seqüestrando humanos selecionados para fazer experimentos, mas não sei o que ele quis dizer com isso, porque ele também não sabia o que queria dizer.

– Isso é confuso e preocupante, algo mais?

– Sim. – hesitei – Ele falou que essas informações foram passadas por duas vampiras, que é ai onde reside minha preocupação, é fácil de mais que o meu informante recebeu informações, hoje pela manhã, sobre algo que preciso. – bufei – é como se faltasse algo, mas eu não consigo ligar as coisas em minha mente.

– Você tem razão. – falou pensativo – é quase como se elas soubessem, porém isso não é possível, ou talvez seja.

– O que você quer dizer? – questionei confuso.

– Há um clã de vampiros que convivem pacificamente com os humanos, e ouvi dizer que entre eles há uma psíquica.

– Psíquica do tipo que prever o futuro? – questionei confuso, não entendia como os "dons" dos vampiros funcionavam.

– Sim! – afirmou – talvez ela tenha algo haver com isso. – ele estava no modo pensativo ainda.

– Se existe tal vampira, então porque ainda não foi morta ou capturada? – questionei com minha mente dando nós.

– Você não ouviu o que eu falei? – perguntou, e eu preferi não responder – o clã que ela faz parte convive pacificamente com os humanos.

– O que isso significa? – tava difícil acompanhar, e ele bufou.

– Mansen, seu idiota, eles não matam seres humanos, e se levar em conta que o patriarca deles é medico, eles os ajudam, além de que eles possuem uma organização de caridade que age principalmente na África. – aquilo sim era algo a se considerar. Soltei um assobio. – isso mesmo, então não ninguém neste país que ouse fazer mal a um deles. Eles têm acordos com vampiros e anciões, além de que todo líder caçador sabe disso.

– Ok! – afirmei, mas na minha mente nada estava "Ok", não entendia como aquilo existia e eu não sabia.

– Surpreso? – questionou o bastardo, e ante minha falta de resposta sorriu. – Existem coisas nesse mundo que você não entende Edward!

– Estou começando a perceber isso. – disse amuado.

– Mas vamos esquecer isso por hora, e voltar a sua descoberta! Existe mais alguma coisa?

– Sim – ainda estava um tanto como envergonhado.

– Diga-me!

– Elas falaram para o Willian algo sobre o Kevin Costner dançando com lobos e mais alguns números.

– Números? Que números? – ele voltou ao modo pensativo, podia ouvi-lo recitando as informações que tinha falado – espera um pouco. – pediu – Josy! – o ouvi a chamar – Josy!

– Sim – soou a resposta dela.

– Você sabe algo sobre o Kevin Costner dançando com os lobos? – podia perceber pela pergunta que ele estava tão confuso quanto eu. E isso a fez sorrir e depois gritar contente, aquilo me assustou.

– Bobinho, é claro que eu sei! – afirmou contente, isso está subindo na escala assustador. – Dança com Lobos é o nome de um filme, e o Kevin – suspiro – é o ator principal.

– Obrigada amor. – e voltou a mim, que por maior que fosse a vontade de zombar dele pelo que aconteceu – você ouviu. Agora pode continuar.

– Como ela sabe disso? – foi à primeira coisa a passar por minha mente.

– Ela é fã do Kevin Costner. – explicou como se não fosse nada de mais – uma vez por mês, ela e as amigas se reúnem para uma maratona dos filmes dele. – e antes que eu pudesse prosseguir – isso me parece uma pista a ser seguida, então tem algo haver com o filme, mas o que? – e lá se vai ele outra vez.

– 43,75, -102,5.

– O que? – falou confuso.

– Isso que você ouviu 43,75, -102,5! – reforcei.

– Ah! – exclamou – essa é comigo, são coordenadas, aposto que tem haver com o filme. – disse distraído, suspirei todo o que aconteceu me deixou cansado.

– Então? – perguntei.

– Parece meu amigo que você estará partindo para Dakota do Sul em breve.

– O que eu vou fazer em Dakota do Sul? – perguntei.

– As coordenadas nos levam ao Badlands National Park, Dakota do Sul. – afirmou.

– Parece que estou de partida. – falei cansado.

Ads not by this site

* * *

_Então quem gostou do Will virar purpurina levanta a mão o/,próximo capitulo está ótimo, na semana tem spoiller no face... Bjs Lady Alice._

Bjus da Lady Rosalie e não esqueçam os comentários...

Oie, Gostaram do capitulo... eu sinceramente amei e amo essa estória, mas sou suspeita a falar... hihihihi... Por favor, comentem e nos deem suas opiniões... Bjus, Lady Isabella.


	6. Capitulo cinco

_**avisos: -Os personagens não são nossos (se fossem estaríamos vivendo em Paris), são da Stephanie Meyer (mulher de sorte);**_

**_-Pode conter cenas de sexo, consumo de drogas e bebidas alcoólicas, estupro, tortura e palavrões;_**

**_Notas iniciais: Obrigada a todos que estão lendo nossa estória... Fantasminhas venham para a luz!_**

**_Musica do cap... para a parte da luta... watch?v=z7hhDINyBP0_**

* * *

**_Capitulo cinco_**

Estúpido! Estúpido! Estúpido!

Não conseguia parar de me xingar por ter sido tão estúpido e caído em algo que era claramente uma armadilha, e justamente num lugar onde não haveria nenhuma forma de me esconder, a não ser que eu consiga chegar as rochas antes dos índios me pegarem.

Sim, é isso mesmo estou correndo de índios. Eu sabia que o Badlands National Park ainda tinha uma população de índios, é irrelevante dizer que o Ik me avisou, o que importa é que não imaginei que seriam tantos, e que eram selvagens. Assim penso eu, já que estão me perseguido.

Mas voltando ao ponto, nunca imaginei que iria morrer nas mãos de índios, nas mãos de um vampiro ainda vai lá, mas índios? Nunca. Deveria ter dado ouvidos ao Ik, e ter pedido ajuda a alguém. Mas eu tinha que ser teimoso.

Agora estou correndo para salvar a minha vida, o pior é que quanto mais corro, mais longe as rochas parecem estar. Se eu me jogar no chão, a vegetação é tão rasteira que até um cego pode me ver, o jeito é continuar correndo.

Um embate corpo a corpo aqui em campo aberto seria praticamente assinar meu atestado de óbito, minha melhor chance é nas rochas. Pensa Edward! Pensa! O que posso fazer para...

– Puta merda! – as flechas começaram a voar por cima de mim, agora tenho que correr em zigue e zague, pelo menos as rochas estavam próximas, só mais alguns metros. Quase lá, agüenta só mais um pouco Edward. E assim que cheguei onde imaginei que seria um refúgio, cinco índios pularam na minha frente, e eu estava encurralado na típica situação _"se correr o índio pega, e se ficar o índio come"._

– Se for para morrer que seja lutando! – disse em voz alta, e me atirei em direção aos índios que estavam a minha frente. – Espero que as rochas sejam uma vantagem – murmurei, entre socos, ponta pés e muitas cutucadas, pois os índios estavam usando lanças. Eh, realmente esses índios não conhecem os avanços armamentistas, ou então, eu estaria morto.

Eu realmente estava me segurando, pois um contra, nem sei quantos índios era de mais, mas eu não me renderia. Esse pensamento me deu novo animo, e com isso uma adrenalina correu pelas minhas veias, o que foi bom, porque eu passei a lutar com mais vontade, estava até conseguindo derrubar alguns indiozinhos, o que me deixe esclarecer não é fácil, porque além de terem as lanças, eles ainda partiam para cima de mim ao mesmo tempo.

Em algum momento, após o pandemônio ter se instalado, eu senti uma pequena picada em uma parte inusitada do meu corpo. Horas tire sua mente da sarjeta, não me orgulho disso, mas eu Edward Mansen, um dos melhores caçadores que caminhou por esta terra, havia sido atingido no traseiro. Não sei o que continha naquilo, mas que fez com que meus movimentos se tornassem cada vez mais lentos e minha visão embaçada, mesmo assim, ainda persisti.

Senti mais uma picada, e mais outra, a terceira picada, no entanto, foi o que me fez perder os sentidos, e então minha visão escureceu e senti o chão sumir sob os meus pés, diante a morte iminente meu único pensamento era sobre o que aconteceria ao meu bebê.

**_Narrador_**

Enquanto isso, a leste dali em algum lugar do Wyoming, um carro estava estacionado no acostamento de uma estradinha de terra batida, e seus ocupantes estavam em duvida entre a preocupação ou a diversão.

– Como ele pode só ter pensamentos sobre o carro? – a morena de cabelos negros repicados perguntou divertida.

– Você acha que ele vai se sair bem dessa? – questionou a morena de cabelos castanhos, mordendo levemente o lábio em evidente preocupação, a outra morena revirou os olhos, com evidente descredito.

– Fisicamente com certeza! Agora, no que diz respeito a seu ego? Nem tanto. – respondeu divertida – relaxe ele virá! – e novamente se puseram a observar a cena que se desenrolava.

**_Caçador_**

– Foda-se! – gritei ao sentir algo cutucando minha cintura – Porra! – berrei ao notar que tanto minhas mãos como pés estavam amarrados em um... Pau? Qual é? Agora eu sou um espeto? Só me faltava esses selvagens serem canibais. Só o que me faltava ser devorado por índios canibais!

Encontrava-me em mais uma das situações únicas em minha vida. Mas essa era diferente, eu havia sido capturado. Se tivesse sido capturado por um vampiro, tudo bem, eles são mais fortes, rápidos e ágeis, fora aqueles com habilidades especiais. Mas uma tribo de índios que viviam isolados do mundo? E ainda por cima andavam de... O que é isso que eles usam mesmo? Tangas? Foda-se! Enfim, a questão é meu ego doía mais que qualquer outra coisa, e isso me fez momentaneamente desnorteado. Mas venhamos e convenhamos não sou homem de se abater.

– Vamos seus primitivos, me soltem e me enfrentem de frente! – ok, essa frase ficou melhor na minha cabeça.

Sinto-me revoltado comigo mesmo, mas sabia que isso não iria me ajudar a se soltar. Então coloquei minha mente para trabalhar, primeiro olhei freneticamente os meus arredores, ou melhor, olhando o quanto poderia, porque além de me colocarem num espeto, ainda me estavam levando pendurado pelas mãos e pernas, como um porco abatido. Soltar as cordas que me prendem, num será tão difícil, durante meus treinamentos com o Bobby, ele me prendeu de varias formas possíveis, e me deixava sozinho por horas até que eu mesmo me soltasse, mas o nó desses bugres é quase cego, e o maior problema é a posição em que me encontro. Desse ângulo não tenho como puxar a faca que sempre levo na perna.

Minha única opção parecia ser esperar que eles coloquem o espeto em pé, ou deitado, ou talvez não, talvez conseguisse puxar o facão de um dos índios. Mas então, quando um plano começou a se formar em minha mente, chegamos a algum lugar, e eles me largaram com espeto e tudo no chão.

– Muito burros mesmo! – exclamei satisfeito – obrigada Ik! – sorri – graças a você e sua tendência gay, logo estarei livre – há alguns anos o Ik colocou na cabeça que precisávamos fazer algo para deixar nossos corpos mais... Digamos... Maleáveis e flexíveis, eu particularmente achei muito gay, mas o Ik me encheu tanto o saco que acabei fazendo, não sem antes ter o juramento dele de que nunca, ninguém iria saber sobre isso, ou então eu nunca veria o fim dessa merda, então acabamos fazendo ioga. Bem... No final eu dei o braço a torcer, porque ele estava certo. A ioga deixou meu corpo mais flexível, além de ser algo relaxante e por isso continuo praticando até hoje, o que posso fazer? É meu pequeno segredo sujo.

Graças a isso, agora poderei me soltar. Adaptei a posição **Pavanamuktasana**, que consistia em puxar meus joelhos e abraçá-los com os braços, embora não poderia abraçar os joelhos, mas isso é detalhe. O importante é que quando meus joelhos estavam dobrados na altura de meu estomago, empurrei minhas mãos amarradas para baixo. Como os índios me soltaram no chão as amarras se tornaram um pouco mais soltas.

– Quase lá. – empurrei um pouco mais as mãos e virei um pouco, ou o quanto conseguia dos meus pés, para chegar à faca que estava em meu tornozelo, senti minha mão tocar a bainha da faca e continuei minhas manobras para segura-la sem ter chance de deixá-la cair. – consegui! – suspirei, pegando-a com as mãos amarradas e levando ao meio dos pés amarrados, senti o suor escorrendo por minhas costas, aquilo estava me fazendo transpirar, algo tão aparentemente simples. O Charlie chutaria minha bunda quando descobrisse que uma tribo de primitivos conseguiu me pegar.

– Consegui! – suspirei aliviado ao ver as amarras dos pés soltas, agora só falta soltar as mãos. Agora é só colocar a faca entre meus joelhos e cortar as cordas das mãos. Essa é minha única chance de me soltar sem que os bugres me vejam. - Só mais um pouquinho... - exclamei em voz alta, ao ver que meus esforços estavam sendo recompensados e a corda estava presa apenas por um fio. - Pronto. - e estava solto, por um minuto me permiti ficar deitado com os braços e pernas soltos, não ousei me mexer nem para tirar o espeto de cima de mim.

Precisava recuperar meu folego, para poder fugir sem chamar a atenção dos bugres. Quando senti minhas pernas, mãos e a respiração normal tirei o espeto de cima de mim, e comecei a levantar. Graças a Deus, os índios estavam prestando atenção, ou melhor, esperando alguma coisa que não sei o que é, mas pelo menos os estava distraindo.

Pé ante pé fui me afastando em direção às rochas, rezando para não haver nenhum galho ou algo que fizesse barulho e os atraísse a mim, quando me senti segura para virar e sair correndo, ouvi um grito...

– NapȟÁLY! NapȟÁLY!¹

– Droga! - olhei a minha direita e vi um indiozinho, pulando com uma lança na mão, pulando e apontando para mim. O que ele estava gritando eu não sabia, mas tinha certeza que tinha haver comigo.

Sem pensar duas vezes disparei em direção as rochas novamente, mas dessa vez eles não me esperavam, então não tinham flechas ou índios surpresas. Corri como se minha vida dependesse disso, mas hey espera! A minha vida depende disso. Continuei correndo como um louco, mas ao ultrapassar mais uma rocha, encontrei não um, mas cinco índios me esperando.

– Pelo visto vocês não são tão burros! - exclamei enquanto desviava das lanças, minha única arma no momento era a faca que usei para me soltar, pois os bugres que de burros não tem nada, tiraram meu sabre. Então, teria de lutar apenas com minhas mãos.

Mesmo cansado dei o máximo de mim, mas sentia que não poderia suportar por muito tempo. Logo, mais e mais índios chegariam e eu não poderia lidar com todos, só me resta rezar para que minha morte seja rápida.

Quando meu corpo começou a dar sinais de desistência, senti uma presença me observando. Ao levantar a vista, vi uma aparição sobre as rochas. Percebi que ele não era humano, mas no estado em que me encontrava não saberia dizer se era um vampiro, ou outra coisa. No entanto, outra coisa me chamou a atenção, os bugres já não me atacavam, e pouco a pouco sem fazerem nenhum comentário, eles saíram.

– Levante-se Caçador! - falou a aparição, de repente a minha frente, com uma voz que demonstrava autoridade.

– Infelizmente... - arfei - não - tossia um pouco - consigo! - afirmei. Não sabia por que, mas não senti hostilidade ou ameaça vindo deste ser. Mas sentia algo, que infelizmente não conseguia decifrar.

O que sentia era algo como respeito por alguém mais velho, como por um avô ou uma tia velha. O olhei novamente, e ele me sorria. Ao perceber que eu não conseguiria me erguer, ele tocou minha face, meus olhos se fecharam automaticamente, enquanto sentia uma sensação de formigamento me invadir, e pouco a pouco a dor se foi, assim como a sensação de inchaço.

– Não tenha medo! - ele falou, com uma voz angelical, e me ofereceu a mão para levantar. - O que é você? - questionei, e ele levantou uma sobrancelha questionadoramente, ao mesmo tempo notei que tentava omitir um sorriso. - Essa não é a pergunta correta, Edward! - o olhei com espanto. Como ele saberia meu nome? - Sei muitas coisas. - minha surpresa foi ainda maior, e me perguntava se ele poderia ler mentes - não se espante, sei seu nome porque duas vampiras passaram por aqui há alguns dias e me pediram ajuda. Estava esperando por você! - ele afirmou, e meu espanto tornou-se ainda maior - eu tenho algumas respostas a lhe dar. - E com isso, ele se pôs a caminhar, primeiro, eu apenas observei suas costas, mas logo em seguida passei a acompanha-lo. - Mas você terá de fazer as perguntas corretas!

– Como saberei qual pergunta é correta? - questionei, a cada segundo minha curiosidade aumentava.

– Você saberá por que eu responderei! - serio que ele iria bancar o Mestre dos Magos agora? Porque ele precisa saber o quanto não sou paciente com as coisas. Notei-o dando uma risadinha, e tenho quase certeza de que é pela minha expressão desgostosa.

– Se acalme Edward, se você conseguiu superar o teste, você conseguirá fazer as perguntas certas.

– Aquilo era um teste? - o questionei surpreendido, ele estava começando a me irritar. Ele, no entanto, apenas assentiu e continuou, como se minha quase morte não fosse nada - Se eu não tivesse conseguido o que aconteceria comigo?

– Eu realmente preciso responder? - ele me questionou, ou seja, me respondeu com outra pergunta. Revirei os olhos para ele, mas decidi ignorar.

– Então... - comecei inseguro apos vários minutos caminhando em silencio, não tinha ideia do que deveria, ou poderia perguntar, mas fui com o que achei ser seguro - Qual é o seu nome?

– Marcus. - me respondeu simplesmente, achei estranho ele não falar o sobrenome, mas dei de ombros e prossegui com o que considerei seguro.

– O que você faz vivendo nesse lugar, Marcus?

– Essa é uma estória para um próximo encontro. - disse impassível - acho que você deveria ir logo ao ponto Edward, pois o seu tempo é curto. - aquilo me assustou um pouco, por dois motivos: 1. Eu me encontraria com ele novamente (e estava em dúvida se teria de passar por mais um teste com os bugres, ou se esse valeria para os próximos encontros), e 2. O que ele quis dizer com "o seu tempo é curto".

– Ok – falei com calma, não queria demonstrar o medo e o receio que se apoderaram de mim. – Quem são essas vampiras? E o que elas querem comigo? – mandei na lata, esperando que ele respondesse.

– A primeira pergunta, não cabe a mim responder, no momento certo você saberá - segurei a vontade de revirar os olhos, me perguntando porque ele não me dizia logo sem essa enrolada toda - a segunda questão no entanto, eu apenas posso dizer que a resposta é simples - ele pausou, e eu agucei meus sentidos para ouvi-lo - independente de sua arrogância, você é o único que poderá manter o equilíbrio e a segurança dos humanos e dos vampiros. - aquilo me surpreendeu - Você Edward Mansen, é aquele a qual as profecias mais antigas chamaram de o Guardião da paz.

Passamos alguns minutos em silencio, apenas contemplando o horizonte escuro. Eu me senti oprimido, por essa revelação. Como, eu um simples humano estava destinado a algo tão grandioso? Mas eu preferi deixar essa linha de pensamento para depois. Agora precisava ser objetivo, e pensar naquilo que me trouxe aqui.

– Então... – limpei a garganta, já que minha voz saiu arranhada – Eu posso confiar nelas? – aquela questão me surpreendeu, não era essa a pergunta que permeava minha mente.

– Sim, elas são confiáveis. – ele sorriu – mas isso você já sabia – ele afirmou – o que você não sabe, no entanto, é em sua jornada elas serão umas das poucas pessoas que você poderá confiar. – disse ele me fitando.

– E agora, para onde devo ir? E o que devo procurar? – questionei, mudando o rumo da conversa.

– Em sua jornada, você deverá confiar naquele que lhe deu o proposito – ou seja, o Charlie, quase revirei os olhos – e naquele a quem chama de amigo – essa também era fácil, Erick. Mas isso eu já sabia – e mais a frente você conhecerá aqueles que hoje são sua presa, mas que são uma família, e que como uma família defendem uma criança – isso era complexo. Acho que o Mestre dos Magos foi inspirado nele, mas acho que entendi isso deve ser um clã de vampiros que defendem uma criança, a ultima parte era a mais complexa, vampiros que são uma família e defendem uma criança, e o pior, eu vou confiar neles. Ok, essa conversa está me deixando zonzo. Passamos mais alguns minutos em silencio, contemplando o silencio, até que ele virou-se para me olhar diretamente nos olhos – quanto a suas ultimas questões, apenas lhe digo: No terceiro dia da lua nova você deverá estar in The Oil City², próximo à antiga saída das balsas no North Platte River³. – ótimo, mais um enigma. Porem, antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer comentário, notei o indiozinho que havia me denunciado, caminhando em nossa direção com meu sabre. Ele seguiu de cabeça baixa diretamente para Marcus, que sem pronunciar uma única palavra a pegou e me entregou. O índio voltou da mesma forma que veio. Fiquei observando toda a troca, tentando entender a forma como os índios agiam ao redor dele, que era quase como se o adorassem. Marcus me entregou o sabre. – Agora vá!

– Obrigado! – o agradeci, e comecei a me mover em direção ao local onde estava meu carro.

– Edward! – já estava a alguns metros de distancia quando ouvi – Existem muitos lobos em pele de cordeiro, então, aceite meu conselho e ouça seu coração, ele lhe guiará nas direções certas.

* * *

Notas finais do capítulo

Notas: ¹. Significa fugitivo na língua Lakota, segundo o - #  
². A Cidade do Petróleo, se alguém tiver o interesse em conhecer - wiki/Casper,_Wyoming.  
³. É um rio que corta os Estados Americanos de Colorado, Nebrasca e Wyoming -  
wiki/North_Platte_River

Lady Alice - Então esse capitulo tá muito bom, estamos judiando um pouquinho do caçador hehe mais ele tem um ego enorme e é muito metido. Bem vinda leitoras novas o Caçador aprecia novas presas, digo, leitoras hehe deixem suas opiniões e dúvidas, não deixem de acompanhar e indicar nosso Caçador delícia!  
Lady Bella - E então... só digo que ri muito com esse capitulo... Mas também ele me deixou mais curiosa ainda... misterio, misterio, misterio... quando penso que estou descobrindo as coisas, aparecem novos misterios... Amo esse Caçador... Obrigada a todos quenos leem ... Leitoras novas... bem vindas... Não esqueçam de deixar seus comentarios, quero saber suas teorias sobre esses personagens misterio... hihihi  
Lady Rosalie - Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo... não esqueçam os comentarios... bjus


	7. Capitulo seis

**_avisos: -Os personagens não são nossos (se fossem estaríamos vivendo em Paris), são da Stephanie Meyer (mulher de sorte);_**

**_-Pode conter cenas de sexo, consumo de drogas e bebidas alcoólicas, estupro, tortura e palavrões;_**

**_Notas: Feliz Natal atrasado!_**

**_Deliciem-se com o ultimo capitulo do ano..._**

* * *

Capitulo seis.

- Você sabia sobre isso? - a morena de cabelos marrons questionou a de cabelos negros.

- Sim - respondeu sem fitar a outra, que tinha uma expressão assustada.

- Como você sabia sobre isso? E o mais importante, porque não me contou? - a magoa era a emoção pungente na voz dela, e lá no fundo havia um pouco de indignação, "como ela poderia omitir algo dela?".

- Bella! - chamou a de cabelos curtos - existem algumas coisas que só devemos saber quando estamos prontos para "ouvir" - afirmou a morena de cabelos curtos.

- Mas... - Bella iria começar a argumentar, porem sua irmã não permitiu.

- Sem "mas" Bella, no tempo certo você saberá todas as respostas, mas por enquanto apenas confie em mim - Bella assentiu. Ela sabia que poderia confiar em sua irmã, foi assim desde o inicio. - Eu sabia, porque fui eu quem fez a profecia! - a expressão de Bella era puro choque.

- Ok - ela assentiu - você sabe que eu confio em você.

- Sim, eu sei. - a morena de cabelos curtos sorriu. - e você sabe que eu confio em você, mas há coisas anteriores ao seu nascimento, existem coisas em nosso mundo que ainda são obscuras, mas se revelarão. Tanto coisas boas, como ruins, coisas que mudarão a nossa forma de viver, o mundo. Não faria nenhum bem agir precipitadamente. Os tempos pedem calma, paciência e frieza. - Bella sabia a gravidade das coisas, porem agora ela tinha certeza de que as coisas eram ainda piores.

**_Caçador_**

- Pensa Edward, pensa! - Estava sentado no meu bebê pensando em tudo o que Marcus havia me dito. - isso é fodido! – Eu realmente não queria pirar, pelo menos não na frente dele, mas agora era impossível. Eu só precisava manter o foco. - Foco Edward! Agora você precisa descobrir onde raios é The Oil City. O North Platte River obviamente é um rio, mas esse país é muito grande, e rios é algo que não faltam nele. Pelo visto só há uma saída. – peguei meu celular do porta-luvas, e disquei o número conhecido.

- Lesidencia York! – ouvi a voz da Sammy depois daquela noite confusa era a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer.

- Bom dia! Como está a minha namorada? – recebi um gritinho e um sorriso em resposta.

- Bom dia Eddie! Estou com saudade, quando você vem toma chá comigo? – Sorri o que eu poderia fazer, ela me tinha enrolado no dedo mindinho desde o primeiro olhar.

- Assim que possível eu vou te ver, princesa. Como está na escolinha? – eu sei que estava evitando os problemas, mas por enquanto precisava de uma pausa, e nada melhor do que a inocência infantil para ajudá-lo a esquecer de coisas ruins.

- Tá bom, minha pofessola mudou, agola a Senholita Webe, está no luga da Senholita Malloly, mas eu num fiquei tiste po isso, sabe puque Eddie? – o sorriso estava pregado em meu rosto.

- Não Sammy, eu não sei, me diga você – pedi.

- Poque a Senholita Malloly ela má. – aquilo me fez ficar alerta – ela num blincava com agente, ela só bligava e leclamava, oto dia, ela massuco a minha coleguinha Maggie, alossando o blaço dela até ela sola e sola – aquilo me enfureceu, como alguém poderia judiar com uma criança?

- Sammy, conta para o Eddie, essa Senhorita Mallory já fez isso com você? – perguntei Mac contendo a onde de fúria que me invadil.

- Eddie você ta com laiva da Sammy? – a tristeza estava presente em sua voz, e eu me amaldiçoei mentalmente por isso.

- Não, princesa. – neguei – apenas, estou com raiva dessa sua ex professora por machucar sua coleguinha e preocupado com você. Então, diz pro Eddie se ela fez alguma coisa com você.

- Não Eddie, poque uma vez ele glitou comigo, mas eu disse ao tio Ik e ele foi lá e convesou com ela. – fiquei aliviado com isso, imagino o tipo de "conversa" que o Eric teve com ela. – mas quando ela apetou o blaço da Maggie, todo mundo da sala começou a sola e a Senhola Cope veio vê o que ela, e depois desse dia a Senholita Malloly se foi. – fiquei um pouco aliviado ao perceber que a escola não tolerava maus tratos as crianças.

- Princesa, promete para o Eddie que se alguém, qualquer pessoa que seja algum dia tentar machucar você, você vai me contar! – pedi, respirei mais aliviado.

- Eu plometo Eddie – ela respondeu solenemente, ou o quanto uma criança poderia ser solene.

- Vou mandar um presente para você pelo Tio Eric princesa, ok? – falei, e como resposta, recebi um gritinho animado.

- Oba! – sorri junto com a animação dela – Eddie, o Tio Ik ta aqui – ela falou e depois sussurrou – ele ta com cala de biço pliguiça. – gargalhamos do Eric, a Sammy sempre diz que o Eric acorda com cara de bicho preguiça.

- Ok, meu princesa, passa o telefone pra ele.

- Xau Eddie, eu te amo! – disse ela, aguardando como sempre minha resposta.

- Tchau Sammy, eu amo você! – sorrindo ela passou a ligação, que o Eric pegou resmungando.

- Você sabe que horas são? – revirei os olhos.

- Hora de você deixar de resmungar e descer para o seu "laboratório" – falei debochado.

- Porra Eddie!

- Olha a língua, se a Sammy escuta você falando assim, ela vai te entregar a Josy. – avisei. – já tomou seu café?

- Não! – estava explicado.

- O que te acordou?

- Plantão, sozinho e Sammy. – foram às únicas palavras discerníveis, a Sammy tinha razão ele resmunga igual o Mutlley. Tentei omitir meu sorriso com isso, mas puder ouvir uma risadinha do outro lado da linha.

- Ok. Vai tomar teu café, e desce para o laboratório. – ordenei, o Eric pela manhã e antes sua primeira xícara de café é um zero, e a situação é ainda pior quando a Josy está no trabalho.

- Pode adiantar o que acontecer Mansen – pude o ouvir colocando o café na xicara.

- Tenho mais uma pista e preciso de ajuda para decifra-la – fiquei em duvida se deveria contar para ele algo mais, não é que eu não confie nele, apenas não quero coloca-lo em perigo – Eu também descobri mais algumas coisas, mas não são importantes – falei meio receoso.

- Ok – ele ficou em silencio – me fale apenas o que achar que deve.

- Preciso que você descubra onde é: The Oil City. - falei.

- Essa é mole, alias você nunca prestou atenção às aulas de geografia e historia, não é? - me questionou, revirei os olhos, ele sabia bem a resposta. - Você está falando de Casper, Wyoming.

- Casper? - inacreditável - você tem certeza?

- Você está brincando comigo, Mansen? - o tom dele estava um pouco mais alto que o normal, culpo o café por ainda não ter feito efeito.

- Tudo bem, não precisa se exaltar. - falei sorrindo - Isso só me surpreendeu

- Porque a surpresa? - questionou ele.

- Há alguns anos participei de uma missão nessa cidade, o Charlie me enviou para investigar um vampiro que segundo ele é o guardião da cidade - aquilo ainda me deixava incrédulo até hoje - Bom... Esse vampiro é conhecido como vegetariano e também por ajudar as pessoas, ele e sua esposa.

- Isso é brincadeira? Você conheceu Benjamin? - a surpresa em sua voz, era a mesma que estava sentindo.

- Como assim, você o conhece? - externei minha duvida.

- Claro que sim. A cada cinco anos um caçador é enviado à cidade para verificar se o Ben está dentro das linhas, você realmente acho que era o primeiro? - concluiu gargalhando do outro lado, parece que a cafeína está agindo.

- Não sei. Isso apenas é surpreendente. – refleti aparentemente eu não era o único que tinha sentido uma familiaridade para com aquele vampiro, ele assim como Marcus me passou uma ideia de confiança muito forte - então não preciso de ajuda quanto ao resto das coisas, já sei onde e quando encontra-lo.

- Mansen - chamou ele.

- Sim!

- Vou te enviar um GPS, quando você chegar a Casper vai estar lá - ia protestar, mas ele me cortou - nem ouse discordar. Você precisa ser capaz de se encontrar e escapar dos lugares.

- Ok - disse simplesmente - mas eu preciso de um favor seu em troca

- Porque isso não me surpreende? - questionou ele

- Quero que você dê um celular a Sammy e me salve como o número 1 das chamadas rápidas, diga a ela que é um presente meu.

- Mansen, você imagina em quantos problemas vai me meter?

- Eu imagino que você será capaz de fazer a Josy concordar com isso, pelo bem de seu amigo aqui. - respondi.

- Você tem razão - sorrimos, pois sabíamos o quanto a Josy era avessa à ideia de fazer a Sammy crescer antes da hora, mas também sabíamos que ele seria capaz de fazê-la concordar - vou providenciar e manter o GPS ligado para você poder acompanha-la. - fez uma pausa - Isso é por causa da professora, não é?

- Sim

- Eu já havia imaginado que você agiria assim, por isso já providenciei tudo isso. - o safado me conhece como ninguém.

- Obrigada! – já ia desligar quando lembrei – em que lua estamos?

- Outch! – exclamou – agora você é ligado nessas coisas Eddie? – gargalhou.

- Não e você sabe muito bem a razão.

- Faltam dois dias para a lua nova. Vai dar tempo para você relaxar até lá. – e desligou.

- Filho da mãe! – exclamei, mas já havia desligado – Quatro dias são mais que o suficiente para me divertir e relaxar. – falei para ninguém em particular, pondo meu bebê em movimento e pensando sobre o vampiro que iria encontrar. Benjamin é um vampiro legal, e junto com sua esposa Tia, cuidavam de Casper. Eles são bastante excêntricos, nada de celular, internet ou TV eles vivem em uma caverna cheia de galerias, onde haviam grandes estantes esculpidas nas paredes com livros, pergaminhos e qualquer rascunho histórico que se possa imaginar. A única coisa moderna que eles tinham era uma central de aquecimento para evitar que a humidade dentro da caverna danificasse os precisos documentos que eles guardavam.

A única maneira de encontrar com eles, era no terceiro dia da lua nova, quando eles saem da caverna para observar o mundo exterior, a razão desse dia ainda me é estranho, mas não acho que seja da minha conta perguntar.

O que eu sei é que ambos possuem origem egípcia e são mais velhos do que as estórias de Cleópatra, o que não deixa de ser um pouco assustador. E eles chegaram a América após passaram anos vagando pela terra. Eles são bons vampiros, o que é raro de acontecer, e eles realmente protegem as pessoas que vivem na cidade, principalmente pelo dom que Benjamin possui de controlar os elementos da natureza.

- Acho que ele é o único vampiro que não tenho vontade de matar.

_~~~~~~~~~~~DCAP~~~~~~~~~~~_

Cinco dias depois era inicio da tarde, e eu entrava em Casper e me dirigi direto para o posto do correio, precisava verificar minhas encomendas antes de me instalar.

- Boa tarde – falei para a moça que estava ao balcão, ela era morena com cabelos cacheados, uma pele levemente azeitonada e olhos verdes. Ela me fitou um tanto quanto espantada, mas logo em seguida deixou seu olhar vagar pelo meu corpo. Talvez eu fosse me dar bem.

- Muito boa! – disse ela lambendo os lábios e me lançando um olhar sacana, retribui com meu sorriso mais safado.

- Eu acho que você tem uma encomenda para mim.

- Posso ter muito mais que isso – a insinuação evidente em sua voz, não me passou despercebida, lambi os lábios enquanto a secava, notando o decote proeminente da blusa justa que fazia seus seios quase saltarem para fora.

- Bem – disse olhando meu relógio – acho que tenho tempo para pegar a encomenda e mais algumas coisas. – a proposito me chamo Edward.

- Penélope – respondeu com um sorriso predador. – Michele vou dar uma saída – gritou e uma senhora apareceu corpulenta e cabelos grisalhos presos em um coque – acho que não volto mais hoje – e saiu de trás do balcão vindo para o meu lado.

- Minha encomenda – falei.

- Ah! É mesmo – falou meio constrangida, e sua expressão me deu vontade de gargalhar alto – Em nome de quem?

- Edward Masen – disse simplesmente e ela me fitou, junto com a outra mulher, era um olhar estranho na verdade.

- Oh! – disse a outra mulher, que assumi se tratar de Michele. – Acho que o Sr terá de me acompanhar – aquilo me assustou o Ik iria me mandar apenas uma pequena caixa, de que tamanho um GPS poderia ser?

- Ok – disse me recuperando de meu estado chocado e seguindo-a, quando atravessamos a porta que ela havia acabado de sair, vi que se tratava de uma salinha onde ficavam as encomendas e cartas.

- Essa aqui é a do Sr - meus olhos se arregalaram e quase solto uma imprecação, a caixa tinha um metro de altura e provavelmente a mesma medida de largura.

- Puta merda! – soltei sem perceber e a mulher deu uma risadinha, dessa vez o Ik se superou.

- O Sr tem muito peso ai. – a curiosidade era evidente em sua voz, dei um sorriso sem graça, peguei a caixa saindo de lá. Penélope me acompanhou.

- O que é isso? – questionou, dei de ombros não tinha obrigação de respondê-la.

- Coisas – respondi colocando a caixa no banco traseiro do carro e dando a volta para o lado dela – Onde podemos encontrar um lugar onde possamos ficar sozinhos – disse sorrindo safado, e dando um tapa em seu traseiro, ela apenas soltou uma risadinha, esquecendo a caixa.

* * *

**_Notas: Então ultimo capitulo do ano e a Bella apareceu... Viu não somos más (só um pouquinho), tem muitos mistérios, só digo uma coisa vcs vão se surpreender... Comentem, indiquem... Adoro ler as teorias de vcs rsrs,.. Feliz Ano Novo! Desejo um monte de caçadores delicia pra vcs. Bjs Lady Alice_**

**_Feliz Natal (atrasado)... hihihihi... Ultimo capitulo do ano espero que tenham gostado... A Bella finalmente apareceu, e então o que acharam? Mais mistérios a vista... Capitulo levinho... Palpites para a caixa misteriosa? Comentem... Feliz Ano Novo! Bjus Lady Bella_**

**_Feliz Natal e Ano Novo para todas as monstrinhas... Comentem... Lady Rosie_**


	8. Capitulo sete

_**avisos: -Os personagens não são nossos (se fossem estaríamos vivendo em Paris), são da Stephanie Meyer (mulher de sorte);**_

**_-Pode conter cenas de sexo, consumo de drogas e bebidas alcoólicas, estupro, tortura e palavrões;_**

**__**

Notas: três músicas para o capitulo de hj... podem escolher só uma para ouvir, mas as três tem tudo a ver com o capitulo...  
The Pretender – Foo Fighters - . 

**_This Circle – Paramore - . _**

**_Open Your Eyes – Hoobastank - . _**

* * *

**_Capitulo sete_**

Porque todas as mulheres vão para sua cama sem promessa de casamento, e depois esperam um diamante? Se você vai para a cama com um cara que acabou de conhecer, sem nem saber seu nome direito, como pode esperar que ele te valorize ao ponto de pedir em casamento? Absurdo.

Isso acabou de me acontecer. A Penélope quase arrancou minha roupa no correio, e na hora de ir embora me chamou de cafajeste. Não que eu não seja cafajeste, mas não jurei amor eterno a ela e nem nada. - Mulher doida!

- Isso é para você aprender a ser paciente e esperar pela sua companheira. - virei-me ao ouvir a voz tranquila de Benjamin, sorri para ele. Ben é o tipo de cara que é impossível não gostar, mesmo ele sendo um vampiro - Já disse a você Edward, que ficar pegando mulheres aleatórias só vai te causar problemas!

- Você fala isso porque encontrou sua mulher ideal - dei a mesma resposta de sempre. Nunca havia imaginado que um dia me tornaria amigo de um vampiro, mas como disse, é impossível não gostar do Benjamin. Enfim, desde a primeira vez que nos encontramos ele fala que devo me guardar para minha companheira, mas vamos combinar que enquanto não encontro a certa, é mais que justo que eu me divirta com as erradas.

- Como vai Caçador? - perguntou enquanto me abraçava.

- Bem e você meu amigo?

- Desfrutando da eternidade - essa também era sua resposta patenteada. Por causa de seu dom Ben é um cara reservado, mas do tipo que aprecia tudo a sua volta, principalmente no que se refere ao meio ambiente.

- Você é o tipo de homem que sabe desfrutar da vida!

- Diz o homem que vive para matar os meus! - rimos disso, havia se tornado uma espécie de piada nossa.

- Bem... - comecei, mas ao notar o enorme sorriso dele me calei.

- Eu sei por que você está aqui Edward.

- Sim, sim... Duas vampiras passaram por aqui também? - questionei zombeteiro, ele sorriu, mas notei um brilho de algo nos seus olhos, como se ele soubesse algo que eu não sabia o que me frustrava muito, porque é verdade.

- Sim. Mas antes delas aparecerem eu já sabia do que se tratava, e também sei do que se trata sua jornada. Aliás, eu sei sobre você há quase quinhentos anos. - fiquei boquiaberto com sua afirmativa, mas não fui capaz de articular nenhuma palavra - o deixei sem palavras, Edward? - ele zombou.

- Com certeza você me deixou - quinhentos anos era muito tempo, e de certa forma explicava o brilho em seu olhar - você conhece a profecia - ele assentiu. - você vai me explicar ou me dará mais um enigma?

- Na verdade eu gostaria de compartilhar uma estória com você, será que você se importa se caminharmos? - o encarei mais uma vez sem palavras, mais uma história? Será que ninguém nunca iria me dar respostas diretas? – Calma, Edward. Essa história vai esclarecer algumas coisas para você - disse ele sorrindo. O Bastardo estava se divertindo as minhas custas.

Ele começou a andar nas bordas do rio, não posso negar que o lugar era lindo a noite e a luz da lua nova. Caminhamos alguns metros até que ele começou a falar. - Você sabe como matar minha espécie, você conhece nossas fraquezas, mas não conhece nada sobre a nossa história. Sei que você está cansado de todo o mistério, mas existem coisas que você não está pronto para saber, no entanto, há outras que você necessita aprender o quanto antes. – disse enigmático, me deixando ainda mais intrigado.

- Há muitos anos, nasceu um vampiro que possuía como dom o carisma e a oratória. Ele era um bom homem, que estava no lugar errado, na hora errada e acabou por ser transformado pelo pior vampiro que já caminhou por essa terra.

"_Acontece que esse vampiro era o rei de minha espécie, e ele transformava ou capturava humanos para que eles o servissem a seu bel prazer. A maioria o temia, outros o idolatravam, mas ninguém tinha coragem para fazer nada contra ele. No entanto, o jovem recém-nascido, ressurgiu com uma frieza nunca vista antes, e que se intensificou com os maus tratos que recebia do rei. O rei se divertia com a insubordinação do recém-nascido, o que ele não esperava era que enquanto ele ria, o recém-nascido discursava para grupos de humanos e vampiros, prometendo um mundo mais justo para ambas as raças._"

"_Com o passar dos anos sua palavra se espalhou mais e mais, o recém-nascido conquistou respeito e admiração de muitos, que começaram a se unir em sua causa e nome. Ao passar de cinco anos um exercito foi criado, mas o rei nada sabia, já que a sua arrogância era tanta que com o passar do tempo ele parou de sair de seu castelo, e passou a receber noticias do mundo exterior de seus conselheiros "fieis"."_

_"Além disso, ele tinha uma companheira que por ter sido forçada a permanecer a seu lado o odiava e havia se apaixonado pelo recém-nascido, que se aproveitando disso a usava para saber dos segredos do rei._"

"_No sexto ano de nascimento do recém-nascido, o castelo do rei foi invadido e todos os que eram-lhe leais foram mortos, restando apenas os leais ao recém-nascido. Ele foi coroado rei e elegeu como companheira, aquela que era conhecida como a companheira do antigo rei_."

"_Por cento e cinquenta anos ele governou de forma justa tanto para os vampiros, como para os humanos. Mas com o passar do tempo à ganância dele foi crescendo e ele tornou-se um verdadeiro carrasco. Muitas coisas ruins foram feitas em nome da ordem, mas a pior coisa que ele fez foi à procriação de vampiros com humanas." - _ele pausou, como se para me dar um tempo para absorver suas palavras. Era difícil para mim, que passei toda minha vida acreditando que vampiros eram seres cruéis e egoístas, acreditar que um dia algo como isso os aconteceu, e como nada disso fazia parte da história dos seres humanos, como poderiam ter conseguido encobrir algo desse tipo? E como assim vampiros têm rei, ou tiveram? Procriação de vampiros com humanos? Isso era realmente possível? Eu estava confuso e muito curioso, mas por enquanto achei melhor me abster de qualquer comentário e apenas continuei a acompanhá-lo, notei que Ben tinha um olhar sombrio e perdido no tempo, como se ele estivesse revivendo tudo o que se passou_._

"_As humanas e os vampiros que iriam procriar eram escolhidos a dedo, por um vampiro que tinha o dom de identificar dons. Esse vampiro selecionava quais dons seriam melhor juntos, e então o vampiro e a humana deveriam se deitar e procriar. Apos o nascimento da criança, que sem duvida possuía um dom extraordinário, seus genitores eram mortos._"

- O que o rei queria com isso? - não pude segurar.

- O que você acha Edward? - ele rebateu, saindo de seu estranho transe - imagine um exercito de seres meio vampiros, meio humanos com poderes extraordinários! - eu o olhei em choque - você pode imaginar o poder que o rei teria? - assenti - mas foi ai que ele se perdeu - eu o olhei em expectativa - muitos vampiros se apaixonaram por sua destinada humana, e amavam seus filhos. O ódio e rancor começaram a ser plantado entre os súditos, e mesmo o rei tendo o dom da oratória, e conseguindo iludir, e assim controlar a todos, precisou ter alguém com um dom que manipulasse seus súditos a sua vontade.

"_Ele encontrou um hibrido que tinha o dom da empatia. Ele o mordeu, na esperança de transformá-lo em vampiro e assim aumentar o potencial de seu dom. Era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso, e embora o hibrido tenha quase morrido, ele sobreviveu e passou a fazer conforme a vontade do rei."_

_"No entanto, foi encontrada uma humana de nome Alice, com o dom de prever o futuro, algo que ainda não havia sido encontrado. Ela era destinada a procriar com o tal hibrido, contudo, eles se apaixonaram logo ao primeiro encontro e sabendo que sua amada seria escravizada ou morta, o empata criou um plano para destruir o poder do rei_."

- O que ele fez? – ele sorriu levemente ante minha curiosidade.

- Armou junto com um hibrido que era um escudo. O escudo iria atingi-lo, pois era o único que não era afetado por seus poderes, de modo que ninguém iria desconfiar da armação, enquanto ele estivesse momentaneamente desnorteado e tecnicamente não conseguindo usar seus poderes, embora isso não fosse verdade, mas era algo que o rei não sabia. Então ele manipularia liberaria todos de sua manipulação, claro que ele atiçaria um pouco todos contra o rei.

- Deu certo? – me vi perguntando.

- Sim. A única coisa que saiu errada é que o rei e sua companheira conseguiram fugir, com a ajuda de poucos que lhe eram leais. – novamente ele ficou em silencio e eu pensei sobre o que estava ouvindo.

- Quer dizer que o rei ainda está vivo, e solto por ai?

- Até onde sabemos, sim. – respondeu ele evasivo.

- E o que você quer-me dizer é que ele está por trás de toda essa bagunça? – dessa vez ele parou de caminhar, virou para me olhar e assentiu. – Você acha que ele está fazendo de novo, é por isso que me contou essa história?

- Temos a certeza de que ele está por trás de tudo isso, mas ele é esperto. Muito esperto. E a cada segundo que passa ele aumenta o número de seguidores. – disse ele me encarando como se esperasse algo.

- E seu novo rei, porque não faz nada? – questionei.

- A única coisa que posso dizer, é que não temos um rei no momento. Temos um regente, o vampiro escudo Xavier. – disse ele enigmático, suspirei.

- E porque não tem um rei ainda?

- Alice fez uma profecia, logo que o antigo rei caiu e desde então foi estabelecido um conselho formado por vampiros e humanos – isso me deixou espantado – o único que será chamado de rei dos vampiros é aquele destinado pela profecia. – mais um momento silencioso, contudo minha mente estava tão desnorteada que não conseguia processar nada de forma coerente. – Os humanos fazem parte do conselho, e a partir dos que fazem parte dele foi criado o grupo chamado caçadores.

- Esse tal rei de direito, o que fala nessa profecia – hesitei – ele é vampiro ou se tornará?

- Não cabe a mim compartilhar essa informação com você. Alice é a única que poderá fazer isso. – tinha certeza de que meus olhos estavam esbugalhados e minha boca escancarada. – logo você irá encontrá-la.

- Mas antes você precisa saber que a partir de agora deverá ser cuidadoso com cada passo que der. Não poderá confiar nem em sua sombra se seu instinto lhe disser isso. – e com isso, ele se foi.

- Filho da Puta! – exclamei em voz alta, e continuei parado no mesmo lugar, tudo aquilo era fodido. Passei a mão varias vezes pelo rosto e em seguida pelo cabelo, apertei a ponte do meu nariz tentando me acalmar.

- Olá Edward! – virei assustado.

- Tia? – minha boca escancarou. Ela sorriu, Tia era ainda mais exótica que Benjamin, ela era a guardiã das histórias e por isso nunca saia da caverna onde os livros antigos estavam guardados.

- Não fique tão assustado com minha presença, eu apenas sabia que meu marido iria assustá-lo – ela gargalhou de alguma coisa – estou surpresa por você não ter saído correndo em direção as colinas. – eu não sabia o que dizer a ela.

- Eu apenas não esperava te encontrar – tentei negar o obvio.

- Tudo bem. Eu vim apenas para dizer que seu próximo passo será decisivo, e que você precisará aceitar a ajuda que lhe será enviada. – ela pausou me fitando – Ah! E se eu fosse você desistiria de sua vida promiscua. – ela sorriu, e do mesmo modo que apareceu, sumiu.

- Porra, o que há com esses vampiros chegando, saindo e se metendo na minha vida? – exclamei exasperado me sentando próximo a uma pedra as margens do rio, tentando processar todas as informações que me foram jogadas.

**_Narrador_**

Não muito longe dali duas vampiras estavam sentadas no capô de uma Picape, elas olhavam a sua frente com olhares perdidos e as mãos conectadas. Era uma cena bela e ao mesmo tempo estranha de se ver.

- Eu não fazia ideia – disse a morena de cabelos longos.

- Eu sei querida, mas nós apenas queríamos poupa-la de toda a dor – o tom da morena de cabelos espetados era quase maternal.

- Você acha que esse é o melhor caminho?

- Eu sei que esse é o melhor caminho – respondeu sem se virar para a outra – não se preocupe tudo dará certo.

- Mas... – hesitou – e se ele não aceitar o seu destino, por que ele pode estar em negação, mas eu já imagino o que virá a seguir.

- Ele não o fará.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – teimou.

- Eu tenho esse pressentimento. – respondeu sorrindo enigmaticamente.

Na verdade, não era um pressentimento, ela tinha certeza. Há mais de quinhentos anos ela sabia. O futuro pode não ser gravado em pedra, dependendo sempre das decisões das pessoas, mas esse ela sabia que seria exatamente como previu, não era a toa que era uma profecia. Além disso, o que garantiria que o futuro fosse como ela previu era a vampira que estava ao seu lado junto com sua filha que estava em casa.

- Por que você não me conta logo tudo? – questionou a morena de cabelos chocolates compridos de supetão.

- Eu já disse tudo a seu tempo – respondeu pacientemente a morena de cabelos curtos.

- Meninas – chamou o vampiro de cabelos loiros encaracolados, que se aproximava. – mudança de planos, precisamos ir nos encontrar com o Xavier, ele precisa de nós. – informou indo em direção ao lado do motorista.

- Mas Jasper... – começou a morena.

- Não. Precisamos ir os três. – Concluiu, não dando brecha a discussões, porem a morena de cabelos chocolates não estava satisfeita.

- E o caçador? – questionou desgostosa.

- Ele ficará bem – informou ele.

- Mas na próxima cidade ele precisará de ajuda – teimou, e o vampiro Jasper suspirou.

- Sim ele precisará, mas não será você a ajudá-lo. Emmett irá fazer isso, a Ângela poderá ocultar ela e a Rosalie. – bufou exasperada.

- Calma Bella, não haverá perigo para nenhum deles. – informou Alice – além disso, esse não é o momento para vocês se encontrarem.

A frase enigmática de Alice os seguiu enquanto entravam no carro em direção ao encontro do regente. O que será de tão urgente, que ele precisaria dos três? Questionou-se Bella, afinal Xavier só recorria a Jasper em uma necessidade muito extrema.

* * *

Notas: Olá minhas presas preferidas feliz ano novo, hj o capitulo revelou bastante coisa... mais ainda tem muitas coisas a serem descobertas... lembrem-se tudo tem um porquê... então ñ deixem nenhum detalhe escapar... fantasminhas venham pra luz o caçador aprecia novas presas, comentem e nos conte sua teorias! bjs Lady Alice!

Feliz Ano Novo! O Caçador está aqui para vocês... O capitulo com personagens novos... o Caçador sendo seu safado habitual... hihihihi... e um pouco mais da Bellinha para vocês... Louca para ouvir a opinião de vocês... alguém tem algum palpite sobre esses reis vamps malvados? Quero ouvi-los... Fantasminhas venham para luz, pois o Caçador caça vamps, ele não caça fantasmas... hihihihi... Comentem sem moderação... e bem... eu acho que esse capitulo merece uma recomendação, não é! Bjus, Lady Bella...

Feliz Ano Novo monstrinhas da Rosie... kkkkkkkkkkkkk... e então o que acharam do capitulo desse Caçador safado? ;-) Gente que estória foi essa, eim? E a Bella apareceu mais um pouquinho... só eu que estou curiosa para saber mais sobre esses rei, e esse regente? Preparem-se porque o encontro está mais próximo do que imaginam... Comentem, recomendem e indiquem... Bjus, Lady Rosalie


	9. Capitulo oito

_**avisos: -Os personagens não são nossos (se fossem estaríamos vivendo em Paris), são da Stephanie Meyer (mulher de sorte);**_

**_-Pode conter cenas de sexo, consumo de drogas e bebidas alcoólicas, estupro, tortura e palavrões._**

**_Notas: Queríamos agradecer a todos que leem o Caçador.  
Vamos descobrir o que tem na caixa do Ik..._**

Esse capitulo tem duas músicas tema (se os links não funcionarem, colocamos todos os links no nosso perfil…

- Army of one – Bom Jovi

**_- Points of Autoryth – Link Park_**

* * *

**_Capitulo oito_**

_- Porra, o que há com esses vampiros chegando, saindo e se metendo na minha vida? – exclamei exasperado me sentando próximo a uma pedra as margens do rio, tentando processar todas as informações que me foram jogadas._

Tudo o que me foi contado nessas ultimas semanas passaram pela minha cabeça, como se eu estivesse em um redemoinho de imagens e conversas. Eram muitas informações, eu deveria me ater a alguma que tivesse importância, isso aconteceu, é claro que algumas coisas apenas se prenderam a minha mente como se estivessem escritas em neon.

A primeira delas foi à profecia, essa história de que eu sou "O guardião da paz" não me parece tão ridícula quanto pareceu quando a ouvi, de uma maneira isolada sim, mas se levar em conta a história que o Ben contou, e a se eu estiver correto em minhas suspeitas... Será que é muita arrogância de minha parte presumi que sou o rei vampiro? No que isso implica? E o mais importante, terei de me transformar em vampiro pra isso?

Comecei a passar a mão pelos cabelos freneticamente, essa situação é muito fodida. Puta que pariu! O que mais terá por trás dessa história, e quando vão parar de me enrolar e contar toda a verdade? Se eu sou o rei, eles precisam parar de me enrolar e irem direto ao ponto! Nesse momento meu celular, que nem lembrava que tinha trazido comigo vibrou, quando olhei era uma mensagem de um número que não conheço. Ao abrir a mensagem ela apenas dizia: _Focus Gênio!_ Aquilo me assustou, mas também me ajudou a colocar os pensamentos em ordem outra vez. Talvez eu estivesse perdendo o foco, provavelmente eu estava entrando em pânico, mas quem não entraria?

Voltando ao que importa, é melhor deixar essa história de ser rei para mais a frente quando alguém decidir ser mais claro comigo. Porra estou choramingando como uma menininha da pré-escola.

**_- Calma Edward, respira!_** – tomei algumas respirações profundas e voltei ao que era verdadeiramente importante **_– Ok, ok_**. – preciso me concentrar nessa história sobre o rei vampiro anterior, que provavelmente está por trás dos desaparecimentos de garotas nos últimos, bem... Acho que não tenho como fazer uma estimativa de tempo quanto a isso, mas posso presumir que ele está tentando reunir um exercito poderoso de seres híbridos, e isso é algo que posso fazer alguma coisa, já que essa era minha missão inicial.

O que me lembra de que, preciso voltar ao Motel e ver o que tem na caixa que o Ik me enviou, estou realmente preocupado com o conteúdo daquilo.

- Santa foda! – exclamei ao abrir a caixa. O choque foi instantâneo, mas logo em seguida comecei a rir, o maluco tinha me enviado armas novas, e alguns equipamentos, confesso que fiquei feliz com as armas. A caixa era bem organizada de forma de forma que tudo o que nela continha não sofreria dano algum, comecei com as armas: um sabre um pouco diferente dos que estou acostumado a usar, com a lâmina de prata, mas o cabo de couro, ao invés de plástico; um arco, com o designer mais moderno, e flechas com a ponta de prata; um bastão de prata, com o cabo também em couro.

Ao terminar de examinar minhas armas, passei para as pequenas caixas, quase revirei os olhos, a primeira continha o dispositivo de rastreamento que tinha pedido a ele, era tão minúsculo que seria imperceptível.

Na segunda caixa, tinha o dispositivo GPS, revirei os olhos ao notar suas notas explicando como instalar. A próxima caixa era um notebook, olhei abismado para aquilo, não é que eu não saiba usa-lo, mas eu apenas nunca precisei de um, isso me entristeceu um pouco com a ideia de que talvez meu amigo saiba de algo que eu não. Ao abrir a tampa do notebook, encontrei um bilhete do Ik.

_Eddy,_

_Essas são suas novas armas e equipamentos, não questionei e nem crie teorias em sua mente. É algo apenas necessário. Você precisa de armas novas, encare o fato de que as suas estão ultrapassadas e muito usadas. Todas elas possuem nomes, acho que disso você vai gostar. O sabre chama-se Sharon, não tem uma razão especifica; O arco e o bastão dispensam comentários, Abigail e Demi. O lembram de algo? Tenho certeza que sim._

_Quanto ao notebook, afirmo mais uma vez que é necessário, e esse é um meio mais seguro de nos comunicarmos, nunca se sabe quem pode estar nos ouvindo pelo celular, você já possui um e-mail protegido criado. Aliás, toda e qualquer coisa que você fizer nesse notebook será protegido, impossível ser rastreado até mesmo pela NASA._

_Erik_

Vou fazer como ele pediu e não ficar divagando sobre suas razões para me enviar tudo isso, mas a suspeita de que ele possivelmente sabe de algo que eu não sei cresceu ainda mais, porém não ficaria me preocupando com isso agora. Precisava dormir para seguir viagem, pois em dois dias preciso estar em Dallas.

~~~~~~~DCAP~~~~~~~

Não sou a pessoa mais paciente do mundo, mas infelizmente hoje tenho de me obrigar a ser. Porque isso? Porque estou sentado no telhado de uma cafeteria em frente à biblioteca da Universidade de Dallas, aguardando que os vampiros sequestradores apareçam, faz apenas umas três horas que estou aqui e até agora nada. Se isso, já não fosse complicação suficiente, ainda tem a questão do tamanho desse lugar, porque veja, eu estou próximo à biblioteca por ser o ponto mais central, e pouco movimentado a noite, o resto está sendo monitorado pelo Ik, que hackeou as câmeras do sistema de segurança.

O tédio é um péssimo companheiro, ele nos faz sentir estranhos, pensar coisas indevidas e notar tudo aquilo que sempre evitamos. Eu por exemplo, estou pensando que aos vinte e sete anos, talvez seja hora de me acalmar. Quem sabe encontrar alguém, fazer como o Ik fez, acho que ele tem uma boa vida. Não que eu o inveje, apenas sinto necessidade de ter alguém para quem voltar.

Passei as mãos pelo cabelo para tentar afastar o pensamento errante de que estou ficando velho. - **_Você é muito engraçado Edward!_** **_- disse a mim mesmo - Isso não está acontecendo ainda_**. - voltei minha atenção para a entrada da biblioteca, onde poucas pessoas passavam, numa tentativa de afastar os pensamentos perturbadores.

Infelizmente essa monotonia não estava ajudando, então voltei minha atenção a meu novo arco, Abigail. O Ik é uma figura, onde já se viu dar nomes as armas, mas eu gostei da idéia delas terem nome, assim eu tenho com quem falar. Mas voltando a atenção a Abigail, ela era simples, mas moderna, e eu realmente gostei da forma como ela se encaixa em minha mão. Ela é leve e a aerodinâmica dela muito boa, além de que o maluco do meu amigo a fez de forma que poderia encaixar meu sabre, digo Sharon, perfeitamente sem me atrapalhar em uma luta corpo-a-corpo.

Aliás, eu realmente gostei desse sabre. A forma como ele foi feito, o encaixe, a lamina de prata com o cabo de couro negro, simplesmente o fazia uma arma bonita e letal. O que era perfeito para o uso que teria. E por ultimo estava o meu bastão, a Demi, que era feito do mesmo material que o sabre, corpo de prata e cabo de couro negro. Passei minha mão alisando ela, sempre gostei de conhecer minhas armas pelo toque.

Sentindo-me mais calmo, voltei minha atenção para a entrada da biblioteca, e nesse momento notei um casal saindo pela porta principal. A cena é bastante comum, eles estavam abraçados. O braço dele a prendia pela cintura, deixando o corpo dela bem próximo ao dele, ele parecia calmo e tranquilo. Ela parecia tremula, e mesmo ao longe pude notar um brilho de lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Merda! - exclamei na mesma hora que meu celular vibrou, informando que o Ik estava vendo o mesmo que eu. - Sim, sim, eu já vi! - falei pra ele pelo telefone.

- Edward cuidado, eu não estou gostando disso! - afirmou.

- Não há nada para se gostar, um vampiro idiota está sequestrando uma garota inocente! - disse exasperado, enquanto me escondia no parapeito do café.

- Sim, mas ele pode não estar sozinho! - nisso ele estava certo, o vampiro exalava uma segurança muito grande, para quem estava sequestrando uma menina em publico. - Apenas tome cuido! - disse por fim.

- Eu sempre tomo - e desliguei.

Notei que eles vinham na direção que eu estava, o que era perfeito para mim. Olhei para os lados tentando ver se havia algum veiculo suspeito nas proximidades, mas não tinha nada. A única coisa que poderia presumir era que ele estava a levando para algum ponto onde as câmeras não poderiam notá-los, e encontrei o local perfeito na parte de trás do café. Era um beco, estreito de uma forma que não permitiria a passagem de um carro, no entanto ele dava numa parte que durante o dia era mais movimentada, mas há essa hora era apenas um ponto para drogados e prostitutas.

Corri para o outro lado do telhado, tentando ser o mais silencioso possível. Pois minha única chance de salvar a garota, era pegar o vampiro que estava com ela desprevenido. Para isso, iria atingi-lo com uma flecha e depois teria de saltar do telhado diretamente em cima dele. O que poderia ser a minha morte, mas nesse caso não havia outra opção. Fiquei aguardando enquanto eles passavam pela lateral do café até a parte de trás, vampiros são tão previsíveis as vezes que chega a ser chato.

Conforme o previsto, alguns minutos e eles entraram no beco, do local que estava ainda não tinha o ângulo certo para acertar o vampiro sem causar qualquer dano à garota, além de que vampiros tem sua audição super desenvolvida e por isso se não lançar a flecha no momento certo ele poderia conseguir se safar.

Quando ele estava no ponto certo, disparei o arco, que o atingiu no ombro fazendo com que seu braço queimasse virando pó, o vampiro imediatamente soltou um urro de dor e soltou a garota cambaleante. Essa era a minha deixa, e eu saltei, não tentei nem contar de quantos metros era a queda, apenas me joguei. Cai graciosamente em pé era incrível como eu tinha habilidades de saltar.

A garota estava encolhida no chão, chorando copiosamente agora, sem se importar em omitir seu medo. O vampiro ao notar minha presença a sua frente se pós de pé em posição de ataque.

- Seja esperto e salve sua vida! - o provoquei.

- Sai daqui seu idiota! - rebateu. Poderia dizer que esse vampiro não tinha mais que cinco anos, mas ele apresentava um controle surpreendente. - Você não tem chance dessa vez caçador. - aquilo me surpreendeu um pouco. Ele parecia saber exatamente quem eu era.

- Se você sabe com quem está falando, você sabe que não irei correr - notei que seus olhos eram frenéticos, como se procurasse algo.

- Acho que você não vai fazer isso, mas no seu lugar eu faria. - ele parecia sincero o que me chocou, pois vampiros mentem.

- Surpreso não é caçador? - perguntou com amargura - mas você tem de saber que nem todos gostam dessa vida. Se você me matar é um favor que me fará.

- Isso eu o farei, mas antes você irá me contar onde é a base. - afirmei puxando meu sabre e indo em direção ao vampiro. Mas senti que algo ao meu redor não estava certo, pois o vampiro estava parado apenas me olhando, e um silencio se fazia a meu redor.

- Me desculpe caçador - o olhei sem entender - mas o seu tempo se esgotou. - e então eu ouvi passos silenciosos, seguidos e gargalhadas. Imaginei que deveriam ser pelo menos cinco deles.

- Pode ir Coren, sua divida está sanada e sua família será liberada! - informou uma voz áspera, atrás de mim. E assim que o vampiro a minha frente sumiu, a constatação de que tinha caído em uma armadilha me atingiu. - ora, ora, nos encontramos novamente Edward! – meus olhos se arregalaram e o choque atravessou meu corpo, assim que me dei conta de quem se tratava o vampiro. Lentamente me virei, e lá estava ele o mesmo homem estranhamente pálido, alto e forte, com seus cabelos castanhos escuros. Os mesmos olhos vermelhos me fitavam, com o mesmo sorriso zombeteiro, eu finalmente estava diante o vampiro que havia matado meus pais.

Senti uma onda de ódio varrer por todo meu corpo, todos meus pensamentos racionais sumiram, e a única coisa que eu queria era matá-lo e tirar aquele sorriso arrogante de seu rosto.

- Confesso que achei engraçado, saber que você havia se transformado em um caçador – ele disse a palavra com aparente nojo. E pelo canto do meu olho percebi que um dos vampiros foi para perto da garota. Continuei estático, esperando que eles dessem o primeiro movimento, ou que meu corpo voltasse a atender os comandos de meu cérebro. – Irônico, não?

- A única ironia é que vim aqui para salvar uma garota, e agora além de salva-la irei matar o homem que matou meus pais! – falei calmamente, acho que a raiva estava me fazendo agir de forma tão controlada. Ele gargalhou, e depois fez um movimento para que Huguinho e Zezinho que estavam ao seu lado me atacassem, ficando para trás apenas ele e um homem menor.

- Vamos ver se você continuará com toda essa arrogância depois de morto, caçador! – eu poderia dizer que ele estava se divertindo. Mas eu não daria o gostinho a ele, eu mostraria porque era conhecido como caçador.

Os dois vampiros vinham calmamente em minha direção, como se estivessem me estudando. O que vinha pela direita, era alto e magro, parecia ser um vampiro recém-nascido, com olhos de um vermelho vibrante e vivo, seus cabelos eram negros como carvão e cortados em estilo militar. O da esquerda era um pouco mais baixo, e seu corpo era mais cheio de músculos do que o outro, no entanto seus olhos e cabelos eram idênticos ao do outro.

Não seria a primeira vez que lutaria contra dois vampiros, e pela forma como eles se moviam poderia dizer que iriam me atacar ao mesmo tempo, o que seria mais fácil e ao mesmo tempo mais difícil. Tinha que ser preciso. Eu não me movi, esperei que eles atacassem para assim poder realizar meu movimento.

A poucos metros, os dois se jogaram em minha direção. Desviei do da esquerda, vazando com que ele caísse no chão e desferi um golpe com Demi no da direita, claro que não teria muito efeito se ela não fosse de prata, e enquanto ele se contorcia com a queimadura eu retirava Sharon das minhas costas e me aprontava para desferir um golpe certeiro. O que eu não contava era que o da esquerda se recuperaria tão rápido e viria em minha direção.

Eu teria de ser rápido. O instinto assumiu, a adrenalina explodiu em minhas veias, e quando o vampiro da esquerda estava nas minhas costas pronto para me atacar, eu virei e enfiei Demi em seu estômago, antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer qualquer movimento eu passei o sabre por seu pescoço o decapitando.

Virei-me para encarar meus oponentes, o da direita estava me olhando com ódio, suas narinas estavam abertas e seus olhos eram como duas bolas de gude vermelhas e saltando de suas faces. Sorri o provocando.

- Matei seu namorado, e agora o que vai fazer? – falei com a confiança renovada, queria que ele me atacasse. Ele rugiu um som que poderia ser arrepiante, mas que em mim apenas me fez sorrir ainda mais, pois eu estava focado no premio e só poderia tê-lo, quando matasse esse vampiro.

Guardei Sharon e segurei Abigail, eu sabia como ele agiria, era como se eu pudesse ler sua mente. Recém-nascidos são seres voláteis, eu tinha acabado de matar seu amigo e insultado sua masculinidade, ele não se controlaria pularia em cima de mim, ou melhor, tentaria, e assim eu o atingiria com uma flecha, simples e fácil. Sorri satisfeito quando ele agiu exatamente como imaginei, não ouve chances para ele, assim que seus pés saíram do chão puxei Abigail e uma flecha, mirando em um ponto mais acima do que ele estava, eu o atingi. Mais que depressa, puxei Sharon e o decapitei.

Mas não tive tempo para sorrir ou até mesmo soltar a piada que queria fazer, pois dois braços me imobilizaram por trás e a minha frente o vampiro que matou meus pais me olhava com olhos assassinos e mortais.

- Adeus Caçador! – fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo, sabia que não haveria escapatória, esse seria o meu...

- Não ainda Félix! – disse uma voz forte as minhas costas, enquanto sentia o puxão do vampiro que me segurava por trás. Depois disso, tudo era como uma câmera lenta, eu cambaleei, e todos sumiram. Assim que me firmei passei a procurá-lo por todos os lados, mas não havia o menor rastro do vampiro que matou meus pais.

- Maldição! – gritei.

- Vocês ainda vão se encontrar. – disse o vampiro as minhas costas, e só então tomei ciência de que ele estava aqui.

- Obrigada! – agradeci a contragosto.

- Não por isso.

- Como você sabe que ainda vou encontrar com ele? – perguntei com os dentes cerrados.

- Felix não é do tipo que deixa coisas inacabadas, e pelo que percebi vocês tem muitas coisas inacabadas. – disse ele. Suspirei cansado, sentia a adrenalina deixar meu corpo. – A propósito me chamo Emmett – disse me estendendo a mão, eu o olhei, notando-o pela primeira vez, ele é alto, musculoso, mas algo em seu olhar dourado mostrava que ele poderia ser... Doce, isso quase me fez rir, um vampiro doce? **_Não viaja Edward!_** Resmunguei em pensamento. A minha certeza sobre ele aumentou ainda mais quando estiquei a mão para segurar a dele e ele abriu um sorriso cheio de dentes e duas covinhas surgiram em suas bochechas.

- Você já sabe quem eu sou. – disse – como você nos encontrou? – questionei e percebi que ele enrijeceu um pouco com minha pergunta.

- Apenas, tem sempre alguém cuidando de você! – e com isso ele soltou minha mão e começou a andar em direção a entrada do beco. – E você deverá seguir a 89 em direção ao sul. – e com isso ele se foi.

* * *

Notas Finais: Então ficaram surpresas com quem matou os pais do nosso caçador... eu fiquei... e o Emmett salvou a bunda do nosso caçador, algo me diz que ele não ficou feliz em ser salvo por um vampiro kkkkkk, bem comentem o que estão achando, obrigada por perder uns minutinhos lendo nosso caçador delicia! Ah eu adorei as novas armas dele kkkk... bjs Lady Alice

Oie! O que acharam do capitulo de hoje? Gostaram do que tinha na caixa? Eu gostei das armas novas e dos nomes que ele as deu... O que foi essa luta, eim? Uau... Foi por pouco, pensei que nosso caçador iria bater as botas de uma vez por todas... O Emmett apareceu, o que acharam do aparecimento dele? E o que vocês acham que o Caçador vai encontrar seguindo pela 89? Perguntas, perguntas, perguntas... Quero ouvir vocês, saber o que estão pensando... Bem é isso... Até o próximo capitulo... Bjus Lady Bella

PS: Próximo capitulo estará cheio de emoções... Nosso Caçador irá encontrar alguém importante... Quem será?

Ps²: No nosso perfil do face vocês encontraram fotos dos personagens novos, armas, spoilers e muito mais sobre o nosso Caçador... O link está no nosso perfil...


	10. Capitulo nove

_**avisos: -Os personagens não são nossos (se fossem estaríamos vivendo em Paris), são da Stephanie Meyer (mulher de sorte);**_

**_-Pode conter cenas de sexo, consumo de drogas e bebidas alcoólicas, estupro, tortura e palavrões;_**

* * *

Música do Capitulo: Dark Light – Kiss

_**Capitulo 9**_

Ainda olhava para o local onde o vampiro Emmett havia desaparecido, quando senti meu celular vibrar no bolso de meu casaco, atendi sem olhar o identificador de chamadas, - Masen falando.

- Seu idiota, estupido, arrogante e insensível, você quase morreu, porra! - ele gritou a ultima parte - E é apenas isso que tem a dizer? Seu filho da Puta!

- Não seja exagerado! – exclamei.

- Não seja exagerado – revirei os olhos.

- Você se preocupa de mais Ik!

- Você se preocupa de mais Ik.

- Agora você está sendo infantil e parecendo uma menininha reclamona! – ele estava armando uma tempestade em copo d'água.

- Infantil? Menininha reclamona? Você pensa isso por eu estar preocupado com você? – a voz dele parecia incrédula – Porra! Nós somos uma família, Edward. Se acontecesse algo com você eu...

- Eu sei cara – e eu entendi o porquê de sua aflição – me desculpe Ik, eu deveria ter pedido ajuda. – pedi constrangido.

- Sim você deveria, mas a sua arrogância é maior que seu senso de preservação. – baixei minha cabeça, cutucando o chão com o sapato.

- Tudo bem, eu já entendi! – exclamei constrangido – vamos nos focar no que tenho de fazer agora. Pode ser?

- Isso! Fuja do problema. Você é um idiota! Não sei por que ainda perco meu tempo com você. - ele parecia verdadeiramente chateado.

- Não est...

- Tudo o que você disser. - disse me interrompendo - O que você tem de fazer agora? Oh! Senhor perfeito. - o sarcasmo era latente em suas palavras.

- Seguir a 89¹ sul.

- Puta Merda! - exclamou e tive aquela sensação de que ele sabia de algo que eu não.

- Você sabe de algo? - questionei.

- Claro que não. O que eu poderia saber? - se fez de desentendido.

- Não sei. Talvez sobre o que vou encontrar no fim da 89? Ou pelo menos para onde eu estou verdadeiramente indo?

- Não seja idiota, Eddie! - e isso o entregou, pois sua voz parecia nervosa e o uso de meu apelido deixou claro que ele queria despistar minha atenção.

- Tudo o que você disser! - repeti o que ele falou.

- E é apenas isso? - sua voz era desconfiada.

- Sim, apenas isso. O que mais poderia ter?

- Como vou saber. – ele estava se esforçando para parecer que não sabia de nada, mas eu o conhecia melhor – Ok, então... Mas não se esqueça de deixar o celular ligado e com você, pois posso te encontrar e acompanhar através dele.

- Quando eu deixo o celular desligado? - respondi revirando os olhos.

- Certo... Certo. - e com isso, ele desligou o telefone e eu segui, pela primeira vez sem saber ao que a estrada iria me levar.

Estava próximo a divisa do país com o Canadá, quando o carro começou a dar sinais de que me deixaria na mão. - Droga! - gritei e ele deu um engasgo - Bebê, por favor, não me deixa na mão agora! - pedi alisando o volante.

Ele foi parando, e minha única opção era guia-lo para o acostamento, olhei ao redor vendo se poderia encontrar algum posto, cidadezinha ou ao menos uma casa, mas não havia nada além de floresta com árvores gigantescas.

Permaneci no carro e respirei fundo tentando me acalmar, em seguida sai para olhar o motor do bebê, eu não era um expert em carros, mas poderia me virar sem problemas. Levantei o capô e ao analisar o motor não vi nada de mais, além de uma peça faltando, o que era muito estranho e na certa seria a razão do meu bebê ter dado problema. - Droga! Isso é o que você recebe ao confiar em vampiros! - falei em voz alta. Afinal, quem me ouviria onde estava? No meio do nada, em algum lugar próximo a fronteira com o Canadá, numa estrada deserta?

Pensei em ligar para o Ik, talvez ele me ajudasse, mas ao tirar o celular do bolso do meu casaco, notei que não tinha sinal. – **_Ele me envia um computador que não pode ser rastreado, mas o meu celular fica fora de área!_** – passei a mão pelo cabelo diversas vezes tentando me acalmar, o que não adiantou de muita coisa.

Nesse momento ouvi um som vindo da floresta, ao primeiro momento pensei ser um animal, e não dei atenção, mas logo em seguida ouvi novamente. Minha curiosidade como sempre foi maior que meu senso de sobrevivência, então peguei Sharon e entrei na floresta.

No entanto, ao adentrar a mata, logo a sensação de perigo me tomou. Eu estava cercado, eu podia sentir isso, meus instintos me alertaram, mas eu não tinha a percepção do que estava a me espreitar.

Percebi que não ouvia canto de pássaro algum, mesmo sendo tão tarde deveria ouvir nem que fosse os grilos, e isso era quase sufocante.

Essa floresta parece estar abandonada, não era possível ouvir som de nenhum animal, de grande ou pequeno porte, apenas a minha respiração. Suas arvores altas e centenárias davam um ar de macabro, mesmo durante o dia dentro dessa floresta pareceria noite, me amaldiçoei por não ter trazido uma lanterna comigo, mesmo que a minha visão seja melhor que a das pessoas normais. Sentia-me em um filme de terror na floresta, onde a qualquer momento um psicopata com uma picareta poderia surgir, e o pior era que eu era a presa. Eu sentia isso, em cada calafrio que percorria meu corpo.

Senti-me ser observado, e mesmo sabendo que era absurdo me escondi por trás do tronco da arvore mais próxima, tentei ao máximo não emitir qualquer som. No entanto, pressenti que algo se aproximava terrivelmente rápido e me pus a correr na direção contraria. Tive a certeza de que fosse o que fosse que me perseguia não era bom, era algo macabro e maligno. A sensação era terrível.

E foi então que ao chegar a uma clareira eu a vi. Ela estava em pé, mas nem tanto, era mais como uma posição de ataque, meio abaixada, porém seus dentes não estavam à mostra, e contrariando tudo o que eu sabia me vi seguindo para mais perto dela. Parei a poucos metros de distancia, mas perto o suficiente para observa-la detalhadamente. Tudo foi esquecido, até mesmo meu nome. Só existia ela. Ela me observava com igual interesse, mesmo em sua posição de ataque, e eu percebi que ela não estava pronta para me atacar, era como se esperasse outra coisa.

Posso afirmar que nada em todos meus anos de caçador, havia me preparado para aquele momento, nem todas as missões ou as lições que aprendi. Pois eu, Edward Anthony Masen estou diante a criatura mais linda e perfeita que já vi.

Sua postura mudou ao me notar seu olhar era doce e seus lábios tinham um sorriso quase inocente, eu estava hipnotizado por esta criatura. Criatura esta que eu deveria matar, mas nem meu corpo queria me obedecer e nem minha mente queria dar esse comando. Meus olhos a devoravam com verdadeira adoração, ela é simplesmente perfeita, com seus olhos dourados, como o sol num dia de verão, seus cabelos com cachos em um tom de chocolate, seu rosto em formato de coração, e seus lábios rosados.

- Não tenha medo, eu não te farei mal! – disse em uma voz de anjo, o que de fato ela parecia ser.

- Eu acredito em você. – me surpreendi com as palavras que saíram de minha boca. Porra! Ninguém poderia me culpar, havia algo nos olhos dela que me fazia acreditar na verdade do que ela falava.

- Precisamos sair daqui, mas você não pode fazer barulho, ou ele virá atrás de nós. – não sei se era minha imaginação, mas senti algo como apreensão em seu tom de voz. Apenas assenti. E nesse momento fodido enquanto fugia com a criatura que deveria caçar a adrenalina do que estava acontecendo e o medo do desconhecido começou a percorrer meu sistema, o medo não era dela, pois sentia como se o certo fosse estar ao seu lado.

Ela gesticulou indicando a direção, sua expressão era de concentração. E eu sabia que ela estava prestando atenção em tudo que existia a nossa volta, para que não fossemos surpreendidos em nossa fuga. Eu não sabia de quem, ou do que fugíamos, mas se era algo que colocava medo nela, eu sabia que deveria temê-los também.

Eu não era um covarde, em toda minha vida matei tantos vampiros e nunca o medo havia me atingido da mesma forma da noite da morte de meus pais. Mas havia algo diferente, eu sentia no ar. Era uma sensação aterrorizante, capaz de fazer um humano normal gritar de medo, entretanto eu não era um humano normal. Eu era um caçador, e eu era treinado para isso.

Contudo, não conseguia compreender como havia entrado em uma caçada. Caçada essa que me transformou **_de Caçador a Presa..._**

Não havia percebido que tinha estado perdido em meus pensamentos, até bater nas costas daquela linda criatura que havia estancado bruscamente. De onde estava, e por ela ser menor que eu, pude ver o motivo de sua parada. A nossa frente estava um vampiro de olhos escuros, cabelos em estilo rastafári e pele pálida com um leve toque de oliva, ele sorria.

- Ora, ora se não é a fugitiva! – exclamou e percebi que ele referia-se a ela, que estava a minha frente em uma postura defensiva, como se quisesse me defender, aquilo, no entanto lançou uma onda de ternura em meu interior, que sem duvidas assustou a merda fora de mim. Como naquele momento eu poderia sentir ternura, enquanto um medo aterrador me cercava? Acho que sou um doente fodido!

- Laurent. – ela disse simplesmente, sem se mover um centímetro. E por um segundo uma expressão de desagrado passou pela face dele, mas logo em seguida retornou a expressão vazia e despreocupada. Isso era algo em que eu era bom, ler as pessoas, e eu poderia dizer que ele não tinha nada de bom em si. Ele matar-nos-ia sem pestanejar, e pelo visto a criatura angelical a minha frente também sabia disso.

- Isabella... – ele falou algo mais, porém aquele nome estalou algo em minhas memorias, que fez meu interior automaticamente se agitar. Eu não acreditava em destino, e eu não poderia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, mas estava. Eu estava diante de Isabella Swan, filha de Charlie.

- Não se dê ao trabalho. – ela respondeu e eu notei que perdi boa parte da conversa deles. – Se você sabe o que é realmente bom para você, vá embora e esqueça que me encontrou! – a voz dela era firme, eu não poderia dizer nada acerca da veracidade delas, pois não podia ver seu rosto.

- Qual diferença teria, Norman colocou todos em seu encalço. Outros virão. – percebi que ele falava a verdade, mas quem era esse Norman? No entanto, não poderia permitir que minha mente vagasse muito, pois precisava acompanhar o dialogo entre eles. – Você levou algo precioso para ele. – isso me deixou intrigado, pois por mais imperceptível que fosse, percebi ela se retesar a minha frente, mas não abandonou a postura protetora.

- Ha ha... Como se Norman estivesse realmente preocupado com isso! Tudo o que ele quer é desafiar o Regente, mas eu não vou permitir que ele a use. – ela disse e pude ouvir raiva em seu tom.

- Ele é mais forte que você... Você conhece a força dele, não acho que deveria mais contraria-lo. – mais uma vez senti sinceridade em seu rosto. Contudo, comecei a sentir outra coisa... Uma onda de pânico e medo começou a tomar conta de mim, e isso me fez tremer. Busquei algo em minha mente, que me fizesse entender como isso era possível, mas nada encontrei. Ao olhar para o vampiro Laurent, notei um leve sorriso vitorioso.

- Não se preocupe em usar seus poderes comigo, Laurent. – a voz de anjo ecoou, e percebi que o sorriso de Laurent diminuiu um pouco.

- O que você quer dizer? – questionou irritado e abandonando totalmente sua falsa expressão despreocupada.

- Que eu descobri que possuo dons – o sorriso vibrava em sua voz – pois é, veja que eu não sou tão inútil – o sarcasmo escorria em sua voz, ao mesmo tempo em que o rosto de Laurent caia.

- Você está mentindo! – afirmou Laurent tentando manter sua expressão impassível e falhando totalmente.

- Não, não estou e você sabe disso. Se eu estivesse sentindo o efeito de seus poderes eu estaria com medo agora. – porra, então essa era razão do meu pânico repentino, ele tem um dom. – não que isso seja da sua conta, mas entre os meus dons, eu possuo dois escudos, um mental e outro físico, e eu posso até mesmo projeta-los. Quer testar? – a voz dela era doce e angelical, mas poderia jurar que sua face tinha uma expressão cortante.

- Pra que isso, somos amigos. – ha agora ele era amigo, ele é a porra de um medroso. – vamos dividir o alimento. – ele disse pela primeira vez referindo-se a mim, mas não tive muito tempo para refletir sobre isso...

- Ah, você sabe que eu nunca me alimentei de um humano! – aquilo me chocou como o inferno, mas ao mesmo tempo acalmou-me e posso dizer que ou ele não usava mais seus poderes, ou o poder dela estava agindo sobre mim.

- Então esse é seu animalzinho de estimação, suponho? – disse ele fingindo calma, mas posso dizer que estava apavorado, e me usando para mudar o foco do assunto, talvez pensando em uma fuga.

- Não Laurent, quem gosta de ter bichinhos de estimação é seu chefe. – supus que o chefe em questão era o tal de Norman – ele estava perdido na floresta e eu estou o ajudando, apenas isso. – embora percebesse que ela estava tentando contornar a situação, senti-me mal por suas palavras. Mas afinal, que porra está acontecendo comigo?

- Então me entregue ele e partirei! – disse sorrindo falsamente.

- Porque eu faria isso? – ela questionou.

- Porque ele é o caçador que matou a Bree. – a resposta dele me surpreendeu quem era Bree? E como ele sabia que era eu, quem a havia matado? Minha duvida deve ter se estampado em meu rosto, pois ele respondeu a meu questionamento. – vocês acham que são sutis, mas não são. Além disso, sempre tem alguém disposto a entregar um "amigo" por uma boa quantia em dinheiro. – fiquei incrédulo, afinal algum caçador estava entregando os outros.

- Caçador ou não, eu não vou entrega-lo. E se você o quiser de verdade terá de passar por mim antes. – eu não sabia quem era Bree, ou o que ela era para esse tal de Laurent, mas uma coisa eu poderia dizer, ele estava disposto a lutar para conseguir me pegar. E logo essa minha ideia foi confirmada quando em um átimo ele pulou sobre Isabella. E tudo o que eu poderia enxergar eram fleches.

Enquanto Isabella lutava com o Laurent para proteger-me, senti um movimento as minhas costas. Mantive-me parado esperando o momento certo para atacar a criatura que vinha em minha direção, para isso contei mentalmente. O plano era me virar no cinco e puxar meu Sharon, e assim eu fiz.

Ao me virar dei de cara com uma mulher com o cabelo loiro palha, era linda, claro, porém a maldade em seus olhos assustaria a qualquer ser humano. Percebi que ela me estudava, como se procurasse a melhor forma de atacar à presa, e não lutar contra um adversário.

- Já ouvi muito sobre você, _caçador! _– seu tom era debochado. – Não acredito em nada do que ouvi você é apenas um ser humano fraco e patético. – aquilo em nada me abalou, era uma estratégia e eu poderia facilmente utilizá-la a meu favor.

- Você realmente deveria acreditar no que falam sobre mim, já matei tantos de sua espécie que perdi a conta. – conclui sorrindo, o olhar em seu rosto agora era um tanto quanto cauteloso, mas poderia muito bem ser apenas um ardil. Continuamos uma batalha silenciosa, apenas observando.

Meus anos de experiência me ensinaram a reconhecer bem esses seres odiosos, e eu poderia dizer que essa era uma recém-criada, ou seja, muito forte e rápida, porém nada inteligente, eu sabia que poderia dar conta. Além disso, eu poderia ler as pessoas e coisas muito bem, quase como se tivesse pleno acesso a suas mentes, e por isso poderia antecipar cada ação que eles teriam.

Quando ela baixou o olhar, eu sabia que era apenas um ardil e que ela iria me atacar, por isso segurei Sharon em posição de ataque e aguardei. Não precisei esperar muito devo dizer, pois logo ela estava a minha frente com os dentes arreganhados. Manobrei Sharon e consegui enfie-la dentro da barriga da vampira, que gritou de dor se afastando, mas não desistiu de lutar, o que me fez questionar mais ainda sobre sua inteligência.

Ela veio novamente e dessa vez Sharon a atingiu no pescoço, mas não forte o suficiente para decapita-la, ela fez um movimento rápido, e estava em minhas costas, mas eu também era rápido e por isso me virei a tempo, evitando o seu golpe. Um lampejo de algo que não consegui identificar passou por seus olhos, mas não dei importância e novamente inverti contra ela, dessa vez conseguindo arrancar um braço seu, o que a fez cair de joelhos a minha frente.

Sem deixar de olhar para ela, comecei a fazer o movimento para decapita-la, quando ela deu um sorriso sarcástico, e eu senti algo pular em minhas costas e cravar suas presas em minha jugular. Mas antes de sucumbir à dor, juntei todas as minhas forças e conclui o movimento.

Eu nada pude fazer enquanto era drenado. Eu apenas sentia que minha vida estava se acabando. O cheiro de meu sangue invadiu minha narina no mesmo instante em que senti a escuridão começou a tomar conta de mim. E porra, aquilo doía, queimava e rasgava, eu lutava para não cair na escuridão. Eu não tinha forças para gritar, eu apenas lutava para ficar acordado, esperando que o anjo me salvasse.

Não poderia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo comigo, claro que eu conhecia os riscos do meu trabalho, mas nunca imaginei que aquilo poderia acontecer comigo, morrer em uma floresta escura. Estava perdendo a luta para a inconsciência, enquanto a morte me levava, senti o cheiro de queimado, e rezei para que a criatura angelical estivesse viva e sussurrei.

- Isa... Isa... Bela – minha voz saia entrecortada devido ao esforço.

- Eu vou te salvar! – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, eu me permiti descansar, pois sabia que meu anjo cuidaria de mim.

Nosso grupo no face

* * *

Aviso: Não queremos fazer chantagem, mas precisamos saber se tem alguém lendo nosso estória, e por isso... Se não tivermos retorno nesse capitulo, ou seja, comentários iremos excluir a estória e continuaremos a postar apenas no Nyah.

Notas: ¹. É a rodovia 89, ela termina na divisão dos EUA com o Canada.

Lady Bella: e aí? Alguém vivo? Eu sinceramente estou desnorteada com esse capitulo... Gostaram do encontro dos dois? Confesso que estou muito preocupada com nosso caçador, o que será que vai acontecer com ele? OMG! Quero muito ouvir vocês... Alguém tem um palpite sobre esse tal de Norman? Num sei por que mais algo me diz que ele será uma pedrinha no sapato de nosso Caçador...

Esse foi o primeiro capitulo De Caçador a Presa que foi escrito, e isso foi há um bom tempo atrás, espero que tenham gostado dele, pois a partir de agora nosso Caçador entrará em uma nova fase em sua vida, e por isso vamos ficar uma semana sem postagem, mas não se preocupem a estória não vai parar e quando voltarmos daqui a duas semanas às postagens, as perguntas começaram a ser respondidas, novos personagens surgirão, novos desafios... Enfim... Muita novidade chegando e espero contar com a presença e compreensão de todos que estão lendo... Bjus

Lady Alice: Uau...eu só posso dizer que foi lindo e angustiante, mas quem mordeu nosso Caçador delicia... Omg quando ele acordar? E ele encontrou finalmente Bella... Lembre- se todos os detalhes são importantes, acho que traíram nosso caçador... enfim to tão na duvida quando vcs,muito obrigada a todas que comentam e indicam nossa fic..espero poder responder os reviews de vcs...as leitoras novas sejam bem vindas, criamos um grupo no face para vcs ficarem por dentro das nossas fics... bjs e ate logo.


End file.
